El amor no es actuación
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: -Ja-ja-ja – se rio secamente con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo creerle a Edward "mujeriego" Cullen que él ama a alguien? ¿Cómo creer que Edward "Ególatra" Cullen, piensa en otra persona antes que en él? Sabes algo Cullen, ¡Vete a la Chingada! ¡No te me acerques, no me toques, no me hables! Desaparece de mi vi…- Y la bese…..
1. Prologo

El amor no es actuación

**Que tal chicas, regreso con el fic que les prometí. Las quiero díganme por favor que tal les parece, voy a hacerle como el otro fic, si no hay muchas visitas y reviews lo parare, espero que este también tenga lectoras, las quiere…Sidnise**

_**Prefacio.**_

-¡Diablos Bella! ¿¡Por qué no me crees?!-Me acerque y la agarre de los hombros.

Bella uso todas sus fuerzas para darme un golpe en el pecho para que me alejara de ella, ese golpe en verdad me dolió, pero en este momento es más importante hacerle creer que la amo.

-Ja-ja-ja – se rio secamente con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo creerle a Edward "mujeriego" Cullen que él ama a alguien? ¿Cómo creer que Edward "Ególatra" Cullen, piensa en otra persona antes que en él? Sabes algo Cullen, ¡Vete a la Chingada! ¡No te me acerques, no me toques, no me hables! Desaparece de mi vi…- Y la bese…..

**Es pequeño, pero ¿que tal?, ahorita hare otros 2 capítulos, para ver si mañana o ahorita mismo los subo.**

**Reviews?, por favor díganme si les llama la atención, para ver si la sigo o cambio.**


	2. Solo me necesito a mí

_**Chapter 1**_

_**HI! Espero que les este atrayendo la historia, a mi al principio como me no me llendaba, pero se me ocurrienron varias cosas y ya me entusiasme xD**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y bla bl bla ¬¬ es artante poner siempre esto ¬¬**_

_**Yo soy todo lo que necesito.**_

Ring Ring!

Otro día, otro maldito día, lo se, dirán ¿maldito día? :el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan; Eso! Eso! Es lo que me molesta, porque todo el mundo es malditamente feliz, y yo que soy famoso, guapísimo y rico, soy extremadamente infeliz con la vida que tengo.

RING!

-YA VOY EMMET CALLATE!-Mi maldito mejor amigo Emmet, casi hermanos, conocidos desde que teníamos 2 años ósea hace 15 años.

-Maldito seas Cullen! ¿¡Sabes lo que es estar parado con este inmenso calor y una resaca de mierd…-Lo calle poniéndole una mano en su boca.

-No grites, a mi también me duele la cabeza por la fiesta de ayer.

-Pero bien que te llevaste a una rubia con buenas proporciones eh!- digo Emmet dándome un codazo en el abdomen que me quito el aire.

-Emmet …. Hijo de …. Me quitaste el aire.

-Debilucho.

-Gay.

-Tu puta madre, a mi nadie me llama así-Dijo mientras me aventaba al sillón y "luchábamos" y como siempre el ganó.

Desayunamos y fui a despertar a mi hermana.

Me sorprendí cuando entre y vi el cuarto arreglado y sin rastros de Alice.

-Que haces Edward?! ¡¿Qué no te han enseñado a no entrar a los cuartos de señoritas?!-Digo una enfadada Alice mientras avanzaba hasta mi. ¿ De donde mierda salió?

-Si lo han hecho, por eso me tome la libertad de entrar a tu cuarto-dije con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que no era una señorita.

-Marica-dijo mientras me pellizcaba mi pezón.

-AA! Alice!-Alice y yo nos llevábamos así, pero no se porque hoy llego hasta la parte física en la que ella me maltrataba, Alice era menor que yo por 9 meses, Esme se había embarazado un mes después de mi nacimiento (lo se mis padres son unos golosos) y Alice había sido prematura naciendo a los 8 meses. Así que como buen hermano mayor CASI nunca le pegaba.

-Eso te pasa.

-¿Porque hoy tan impaciente?

-Tengo que irme ya, me quede de ver con mi mejor amiga en el cine.

-Alice? Y cuando me la presentaras? –Dije alzando mis cejas y usando voz "sensual"

-Muy pronto Eddie, tal vez así se te baja lo creído, y regresas a ser el de antes.

Gruñí por el apodo.

¿Para que ser el de antes?¿para que tener una novia? Si el único que necesito es a mi.

**Que les pareció?**

**Se que dice muchas groserías xD pero es que estoy como muy grosera hoy xD pero no se preocupen que Edward no será muy grosero, solo exprese a través de las groserías que Edward no esta contento con su vida.**


	3. Fases

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hola!, gracias por los reviews y que bueno que si les este gustando, Y contestando a un review, yo pondré si es de Edward o de Bella o de otra persona, sorry se me olvido, por lo regular será d Edward P.O.V, pero también habrán de Bella.**_

_**Espero que les guste, y ya se saben todo ese rollo de Stephanie Meyer y eso.**_

_**Hay una nota al final del capitulo es importante por favor léanla.**_

_**Fases.**_

**Alice Cullen.**

Me fui echa una fiera de la casa, amaba a mi hermano esa es una gran verdad, él , Bella, Emmet, Rosalie y mi novio Jazz son las únicas personas que tengo en la ciudad ya que mis padres Esme y Carlisle no les gusta New York y prefirieron quedarse en su amado Forks.

Llegue al cine y vi a Jasper y a Bella, conocía a Jasper gracias a Bella ya que él y ella son mejores amigos desde los 10 años, y Jasper y yo éramos novios desde hace 3 años.

Me acerque y brinque a la espalda de mi novio-Te amo- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-Holis Bella!.

Bella me sonrió –Holis Alice!

-IUGH Bella! Sabía que necesitarías mi ayuda para vestirte, ¿que dirá la prensa? ¿¡Dirán que no soy buena asesora de imagen?!

-Calma Alice, Bella solo viene así para estar cómoda.-Dijo mi amado mientras me depositaba en el suelo

-Si Alice, todo mundo sabe que eres la mejor asesora de imagen de todo NY, y si no lo ven conmigo lo ven con tu hermano.

Le di un beso sonoro en la mejilla-IUGH! Alice!

Entramos y vimos la película de "Remember me" y luego fuimos a comer a Burguer King

-Es que enserio Alice no te entiendo, ¿como es posible que te guste esa película?, El chico solo utilizaba a la chica, y al final termina muriendo cuando ya es feliz

-Enserio Bella necesito encontrarte un novio urgentemente-dije rodando los ojos.

-Ja-Ja-Ja estas loca si crees que te dejare meterte en mi vida amorosa, ¿No te acuerdas lo mal que acabo mi relación con Mike? Definitivamente no me arriesgo a que me encuentres a otro ególatra mujeriego, sabes que es lo que mas odio de un hombre.

-Ya lo se Bella, prometo tener cuidado.-Tenia un plan bajo la manga, de los 7 años que llevaba conociendo a Bella nunca le había presentado a Edward, sabia que tenia un hermano pero nunca lo había mencionado en ninguna platica ni había dicho su nombre, ¿Por qué?, fácil, yo se que Bella es lo que Edward necesita para volver a ser el de antes, para volver a sonreír por si mismo y dejar de actuar para ser MI querido y molesto hermano mayor, además de que el verdadero Edward era protector, cariñoso, y eso queda perfecto para Bella.

-Bella vas a hacer audición para la nueva peli?, se escucha interesante, a mi ya me dieron el empleo de diseñadora de vestuarios e imagen y a Jasper el de editor de sonidos, y ¿te acuerdas de Emmet y de Rosalie?-asintió- pues emmet será el entrenador personal de los protagonistas y Rosalie será la asistente del director.

-Si bella! Estaría padrisisisisisimo!- dijo mi novio.

-Mmm si, yo digo que si, además van a ir a grabar a Forks, podría ir a visitar a Charlie.

-Genial!-dije mientras daba saltos

Primer fase del plan-HECHO!

Segunda Fase…..hacer que Edward y Bella se conozcan.

**Espero que les este gustando, cómo se podrán dar cuenta Ed y bella tienen muchos amigos en común y ni siquiera se conocen xD**

**lo siento porque sean cortos, pero es que me han estado dejando mucha tarea y casi no tengo tiempo, la nota es que, los jueves y martes voy a Tenis, y pues lo miércoles voy a clases de repostería.**

**Asi que me tardare un poquillo, pero hare todo lo posible porque no me tarde demasiado.**

**Reviews?**

**Sigue a prueba el fic, si no siguen subiendo lo reviews y las visitas , lo parare.**


	4. Gigoló

_**Chapter 3**_

**Hola, muchas gracias pro sus reviews y que bueno que les este gustando, y ya hice como un borrador no muy bien estructurado de toda la historia y pues espero que les guste, a mi me esta gustando. **

**Las quiere Sidnise**

**Stephanie es la creadora de estos hermosos personajes.**

**Aaaa y para que entiendan mejor la relación entre los personajes y no se confundan.**

**Rosalie-Mejor amiga de Edward, amiga de Bella**

**Emmet-Mejor amigo de Edward, amigo de Bella**

**Jasper- Cuñado y amigo de Edward, mejor amigo de Bella**

**Alice-Hermana de Edward, mejor amiga de Bella**

**Jasper & Alice, y Emmet & Rosalie.**

**Edward y Bella se conocen pero no personalmente (Bella sabe que Alice tiene un hermano, y Ed sabe de la mejor amiga de Alice) no saben sus nombres.**

_**Gigoló **_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Estoy en la aburrida audición de la nueva película "Crepúsculo", Emmet me había mencionado de la película, me había dicho que todos mis amigos estarían ahí, así que por eso acepte ir a la audición.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera con un café, viendo Kid vs Kat, cuando la puerta se abrió, y la vi.

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Iba tarde, tenía que correr, pero yo muy bien sabia que si corría, posiblemente no llegaría en una pieza. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue el cielo, un ángel, un dios griego, sentado despreocupadamente en el sofá, recorrí todo de él, cuando llegue a su cara y vi sus hermosas facciones, quede literalmente sin aliento, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que él me estaba mirando, con una mirada tan fría que se me hizo estremecer, tenia una mirada tan profunda, tan fría, tan hermosa.

Exhala, inhala, ¡Respira Bella!, fui valiente y me acerque él.

-¿Esta ocupado?-dije señalando el asiento libre que estaba a su lado.

-No, pero estoy cómodo así, sin nadie aquí, invadiendo mi espacio.

Levante las cejas asombrada, este gigoló lo que tenia de guapo, lo tenia de mamón.

-Isabella Swan-dijo un el director.-Pase por favor.

-Disculpe director-Dijo el cobrizo-Yo llegue primero, no cree que debería respetar mi tiempo y dejarme pasar antes, como la persona responsable que fui al llegar a la hora adecuada.

Voltee a verlo incrédulamente, si, su físico hizo que me atrajera, pero ahora que veo su genio, ni loca caería a sus pies.

-Si director, el gigoló debe pasar primero.-dije yo despreocupadamente

El "gigoló" como yo ya le había puesto, me mando una mirada envenenada.

Yo le sonreí "angelicalmente"

La audición fue todo un éxito, estaba 100% segura que me daban el papel.

Mañana me llamarían para decirme si quedaba o no.

Y al día siguiente empezaríamos a grabar.

En pocas palabras les resumiré mi día, estuve sentada viendo la tele con el teléfono siempre en mano.

Le conte a Alice de la audición y del cobrizo mamón, Alice me miraba como si me estuviera perdiendo algo.

Ring! Ring

-Bueno?

-Señorita Isabella Swan, déjeme avisarle que usted a sido elegida para la película "Crepúsculo" y la necesitaremos mañana en la mañana en el estudio.

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Ring Ring!

-Señor Cullen, déjeme avisarle que usted a sido elegido para la película "Crepúsculo" y lo necesitaremos mañana en la mañana en el estudio.

**OOOH! Edward y Bella ya se conocieron, y Edward es un pedante, ¿les gustaría un Edward P.O.V de cuando Bella se iba a presentar? O no? **

**Puedo seguir lo demás, y ¿de que punto de vista les gustaría el prox capitulo, de cuando se enteran que van a ser compañeros?**

**Las quiero.**

**Sigue a prueba.**

**Reviews?**

**Mañana no subiré me iré de party, y Talvez el Sabado vaya a Tennis, luego a la casa hogar y en la tarde salga a otra party xD pero…. Talvez me de el espacio para escribir, lo mas seguro es que si.**

**Por lo regular subo los capítulos a las 10, bueno entre 8 y 11 pm, para que entre esas horas chequen.**


	5. Gígolo Ed POV

Holaaassss, este es el Edward P.O.V del capitulo pasado así que es pequeñititititisisisisisismo , pero ahorita voy a subir el otro.

Esta de más decir que SM creó estos hermosos personajes.

Tambiien quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me han estado escribiendo, el fic ya esta en sus últimos días de prueba, si sigue como van de reviews y visitas se queda, si no lamentablemente lo tendré que cancelar :C

Gígolo-Edward P.O.V

_**Edward P.O.V**_

_Estoy en la aburrida audición de la nueva película "Crepúsculo", Emmet me había mencionado de la película, me había dicho que todos mis amigos estarían ahí, así que por eso acepte ir a la audición._

_Estaba sentado en la sala de espera con un café, viendo Kid vs Kat, cuando la puerta se abrió, y la vi._

Era un ángel, la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida entera, ojos chocolate, cabello café, una delicada figura.

Se quedo parada, ¿observándome?, ¡Lo sabía!, tanta belleza debía equilibrar algún defecto, apuesto a que ella es como…. Lauren.

Una mujer, que solo utiliza a los hombres, pero ¿podría este ángel, ser como ella?

Me observo lentamente hasta que llego a mis ojos, cuando nuestras miradas hicieron conexión sentí un escalofrío cruzar mis espalda, ¿Qué rayos es esta sensación?, puse mi mirada más fría, no dejaría que ella viera lo que provocaba en mí.

Ella se acercó a mí, y por primera vez en mi vida sentí nervios y... Miedo. ¿Que si era como Lauren? ¡No! No dejaría que nadie me volviera a herir.

-¿Esta ocupado?-dijo señalando el asiento libre que estaba a mi lado.

-No, pero estoy cómodo así, sin nadie aquí, invadiendo mi espacio.-¡Dios! ¿Porque estoy haciendo esto? Si lo que más quiero en estos momentos, es tenerla a mi lado y conocerla

Levanto las cejas asombrada, me sentí mal tratándola así, algo raro en mí, pero no hay otra opción, no saldría lastimado yo.

-Isabella Swan-dijo el director.-Pase por favor._-Isabella_

-Disculpe director-Dije-Yo llegue primero, no cree que debería respetar mi tiempo y dejarme pasar antes, como la persona responsable que fui al llegar a la hora adecuada.-Ok! Ahora si me estaba pasando de mamón.

Me voltio a ver, e hice todo lo posible por no mostrar mi nerviosismo, esto estaba en contra de mis principios de ser un caballero. Pero me niego, a que ella piense que soy bueno, nos conozcamos, y yo salga lastimado.

-Si director, el gigoló debe pasar primero.-dijo despreocupadamente

La voltee a ver, si, tenia su genio como lo había predicho, pero también me merecía ese apodo, por como la había tratado minutos atrás.

Me levante y entre, no sin antes permitirme voltear a ver a esa belleza inexplicablemente sorprendente.

Quería volver a verla, pero tenía miedo, a demás la había regado completamente.

Ring Ring!

-Señor Cullen, déjeme avisarle que usted a sido elegido para la película "Crepúsculo" y lo necesitaremos mañana en la mañana en el estudio.


	6. Y me sentí…raro, ¿Celos?

**Chapter 4**

**Perdon por que el otro capitulo haya sido tan pequeño, pero he tenido poca imaginación.**

**Tengo sueño ._. **

**SM creadora de estos personajes.**

**Si quisieran poner mi historia en algún sitio web, primero pídanme permiso por favor.**

**Sigue aprueba, sigan plis con los reviews, me encanta lo que ponen :D**

_**Y me sentí….raro, una mezcla de enojo, protección, que se yo. ¿Celos?**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Me habían mandado el guion por fax. Me tenía intrigado quien había quedado como la principal, como mi pareja en esta película. ¿Acaso sería Isabella?

Esta sensación: al pronunciar su nombre, al recordar su belleza. Me preocupaba mi reacción, hace 3 años me había prometido no volver a sentir esta sensación por nadie, nadie jugaría conmigo nunca más.

Pero ella, Isabella, había despertado en mí con solo su mirada, lo que ninguna mujer, ni Lauren habían causado.

La película era interesante, un vampiro enamorado de una humana. ¿cursi?, si, mucho.

Solo espero que mi compañera, sea una persona agradable.

Entre al edificio donde grabaríamos algunas partes antes de viajar a Forks.

Me encontré a Jasper y a Alice los salude y desayune con ellos en la cafetería del set.

Emmett estaba en el gimnasio y Rose hablando con el director.

Hoy grabaríamos la escena en la que se supone que tenemos la primera clase de biología y estoy debatiéndome en si la mato o no.

Entre para que Alice me maquillara.

Pasando por el pasillo de los camerinos vi que el camerino que estaba a lado del mio (la protagonista mujer), tenía el nombre de "Bella Swan",

¿De donde me suena?

Bella

¿Valeria?

¿Brenda?

¿De donde?

Alice me maquilo MUY pálido y me puso unas lentillas doradas.

-Soy un vampiro sexi -dije mirándome en el espejo, sonriendo.

Entre como el galán que soy al set para sorprender a las mujeres, y ganar algunas noches divertidas, pero el sorprendido fui yo cuando escuche ese nombre en los labios de mi hermana.

-Isabella Swan, sal del camerino ahorita mismo!-Dijo Alice jalando del brazo de ¡¿Bella Swan?!

¡¿Bella Swan? ¿Isabella Swan?!

¡Santo cielo! Bella era mi compañera! Bella iba a ser mi pareja en la película! Iba a besar a Bella!

Miedo, Felicidad, Nervios, Vergüenza, Enojo.

Pero principalmente era el Miedo y la felicidad

Era ilógico como en un minuto Bella me había hipnotizado de esa manera tan hermosa, desde que la había visto ayer no había dejado de pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en sus labios, y en la estúpida forma en que la trate, pero tenia razones validas ¿no?.

Me daba miedo volver a salir lastimado.

Pero pensar en ella a la vez de que me acordaba de que ya había cometido el error de enamorarme antes, también me pasaba que nada más importaba que ella.

Voltee a ver a la puerta del camerino de Bella, y aunque vestía en ese momento una camisa de bolos(el vestuario del personaje), se veía extremadamente hermosa.

Apuesto a que tenía una cara de idiota, pero lo que me molesto fue su reacción

Me miro, en su cara hubo muchas emociones.

1.- Sorpresa

2.-Enojo

3.- No reconocí esa mirada

4.-Miedo

5.-Dignidad

6.-Desprecio

Habíamos tenido CASI las mismas reacciones.

Pero ¿ porque rayos dignidad y Desprecio?

¿Tan mal me había comportado?

Si

Pero no importa si es necesario para no salir lastimado, lo seguiré haciendo.

Camino hacia el director y hablo con él…. ¿Es mi imaginación o esta saludando a Rose?

¿Esta saludando a Jasper? ¡¿LO ESTA ABRAZANDO Y DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA?!

¿EMMETT LE ESTA DANDO UN ABRAZO DE OSO?

¡QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?!

Camine hacia Alice, pero un golpe en mi hombro me descoloco.

-Hey que tal Ed!-Dijo Jake

-Que tal hombre-Dije regresando el golpe a l hombro-¿También tu eres actor?

-Claro! Soy el del triangulo amoroso- Dijo guiñándole el ojo.-Seremos rivales-Se rio

-Va a ser raro ser rival de un amigo-dije sonriéndole

-Y que pasa viejo, ¿Vamos por un trago hoy? Invitare al grupo, tal vez invite a la que será la dueña de nuestros corazones-dijo poniéndole una mano en su frente y suspirando teatralmente y yo claro esta que reí.

-Okay, Okay Jake, nos vemos hoy a las 8

-¿Ed, ya sabes quien es la principal?-yo me tense, ¡IGNORA ESO! ¡IGNORA ESO!

-Ed?!

-SO

-¿so?

-Digo… no

-Mmm ok iré a conocerla…

-Digo…si, si se

-¿Quién es?-Dijo mirándome extrañado por mi cambio de respuesta

Le señale a Bella-Se llama Isabella Swan

Jacob chiflo-Si que esta guapa-Y me sentí….raro, una mezcla de enojo, protección, que se yo.

-Si, claro como tu digas-dije encogiéndome de hombros

¡¿Guapa?! Eso era quedarse corto!

¡NO YA BASTA!

REPRIMIRIA ESTO

-Okay Chaval iré a conocerla-dijo caminando hacia ella

Quería pararlo…..pero no lo hice.

Estaba enojado, ¿como en algún momento podría creer que ella sería diferente a Lauren?

Si ella tiene lo mismo que ella, Fama, belleza…. A los hombres a sus pies.

No podía contener el enojo que tenía, estaba a punto de irme cuando el director gritó.

-¡A sus posiciones. Junta a las 5 pm después de la grabación!

Agarre mi guion y me fui al set del salón de biología. ¿Cómo debería llegar con ella?

Somos compañeros, somos los protagonistas. Seremos pareja. ¿La saludo? ¿La ignoro?

Llegue y la vi ya sentada atrás de la mesa.

Alice me dio unos retoques y entre directamente a mi asiento me acomodaron y Bella se fue a la entrada para empezar a grabar.

La escena solo la repetimos solo 5 veces ya que al director le gusto mucho, dijo que sentía la tensión el enojo y repulsión en el aire, le encanto mi "actuación" ¡JA! Si solo el supiera

Regrese a mi camerino y me bañe, el maquillaje era demasiado incomodo.

A las 4:45 me dirigí a la sala de juntas, entre se veía muy cómodo, tenia tele, una mesa rectangular grande, y maquinas de videojuegos.

Llegue y me senté, puse mis codos en mis rodillas y deposite mi cabeza en mis manos.

Escuche como alguien entro, pero no le di importancia.

Sentí como un peso caía a mi lado en el sofá.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que era ella.

Me puse nervioso, en las 3 horas que habíamos pasado ensayando y grabando no la había visto o le había dirigido la palabra si la escena no me obligaba a hacerlo.

Abrí la boca, pero no salió nada, así que la cerré y suspire, y aparte mi mirada.

Escuche como ella bufo y también abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Alice entro por la puerta de la mano de Jasper.

-Hermanito, veo que ya conociste por fin a mi mejor amiga!

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Isabella es tu mejor amiga?

-Claro hermanito, pero ella prefiere que le digamos Bella.

-Yo le diré como yo quiero.-Dicho esto me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la puerta me apoye en esta

Cuando dio las 5 el director entro, nos pidió que nos sentáramos, y nos empezó a explicar los planes, nos dio una agenda que nos daba la hora y lugar de los ensayos.

Cuando abrí mi agenda me di cuenta que no había día en que no tuviera ensayo con Bella y eran ensayos de hasta 7 horas. Al tener los dos ya 18 años, también trabajábamos en la noche. Eran 7 horas de ensayo y 6 horas de descanso y 6 para dormir y 5 horas por grabar.

Ignorar, ignorar, ignorar.

Bla, bla, bla.

Tema aburrido, tema aburrido….

Ajá! Fiesta!

-¿Bella vienes?-Agh! Maldito Jasper

-Mmmm no lo creo

-Por favor Bella-Dijo Jacob

-Si Bella- dijeron Rose y Emmett al unísono.

Ok mis amigos, al parecer también suyos me traicionan sin saber que lo hacen. ¬¬

Fuimos a un pub muy ruidoso pero la música estaba padre.

Llegamos los 7 y nos sentamos. (Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Jacob, Bella y yo)

Pasamos una ronda de bebidas, nos guastaban las fiestas, pero más por el baile que por la bebida.

Alice nos contaba sobre una pijamada que habían tenido Rose, ella y Bella. Bella se veía igual de aburrida que yo ¿La invito a bailar?

Obvio que no! Me vería bipolar, si primero fui grosero y distante y ahora ¿Quería invitarla a bailar? ¡Obvio no!

Mejor me distraeré con alguna mujer….Y como si la hubiera invocado, sentí dos brazos abrazarme el cuello por atrás. No tenía que voltear para saber quien era.

-Eddie-me dio un asqueroso beso en la mejilla-Amor, como has estado!

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas amor Tanya-Dije zafando sus brazos de mi cuello. Era irritante, odiaba que estuviera de empalagosa, pero en estos momentos necesitaba distraerme para no estar pensando en Bella.

Le di un beso y la senté en mis piernas, cuanto odiaba tenerla así cerca de mí!, pero necesitaba distraerme.

_Necesito distraerme, necesito distraerme._

Nos levantamos a bailar un rato, pero ni teniendo a Tanya bailando atrevidamente conmigo dejaba de voltear a ver a cada rato a Bella.

Tanya y yo nos estábamos besando en el centro de la pista cuando vi a Bella riendo con Jacob, el sentimiento que había sentido antes cuando Jacob quería conocer a Bella regreso a mi.

Y lo único que pude hacer fue irme del pub.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya fue más largo xD**

**Sigan con lo Reviews plis me encantan**

**Gracias por sus interesantes y amables e informadores reviews.**

**Las quiero!**


	7. Pedacito del pasado

Chapter 7

**Lamento la tardanza pero no se me ocurría como continuar, pero ya se me prendió el foco.**

**Espero que les guste, y he hecho un song-fic , de que hubiera pasado si cuando vuelve Edward después de 5 años, Bella ya esta casada. Abajo les dejo el link, solo quiten los espacios.**

** www. Fan fiction s/ 8548931/1/ Mi-primer-amor**

**Quiten los espacios**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y en song-fic.**

_**Pedacito del pasado**_

-_Te odio_

_-Solo te utilice_

_-Eres tan ingenuo_

_-NO te amo_

_- ¿Crees que te escogería a ti sobre Mike?_

_-Eres un idiota, el amor no existe, solo fingí, te utilice, nunca te ame y nadie nunca lo hará, solo serás utilizado._

_-Eres un perdedor ¿Por qué te elegiría sobre otra persona?_

_¡ELLA SOLO TE UTILIZA! ¡ELLA SOLO TE UTILIZA! ¡ELLA SOLO TE UTILIZA!_

-Edward! Edward!-Escuche una voz

Me desperté sobresaltado, y sudando frío.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-No se dímelo tu, me despertaste asustada, no dejabas de gritar "NO!, NO! ES MENTIRA! SOLO MIENTES! YO SI….TE AMO" – dijo mirándome triste y asustada a la vez

-Perdón por despertarte Alice, solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo, Ed?

Le sonreí, me acorde cuando éramos pequeños y Alice tenía un mal sueño, yo iba y le preguntaba "¿Quieres que duerma contigo, Ali?"

Me hice hacia un lado para que Alice se acostara, y caí en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Me levante con cuidado sin despertar a Alice, mi hermanita, la amaba con todo mi ser, cuando me entere que quería también irse de Forks porque yo me iría, me puse a buscar trabajo para poder mantener a mi hermana y que ella siguiera su sueño, la amaba demasiado.

Hice el desayuno y se lo lleve a la cama, desayunamos en lo que Alice me platicaba lo que pasó después de que me fui de la fiesta, después ya nos levantamos para arreglarnos e ir al set de grabación.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que vi fue a Bella y sentí un odio profundo.

-Hola Edward-Me saludo Bella

Le dirigí un asentimiento sin voltear a verla siquiera, no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para ver su cara así que seguí de largo pasándola

Y salude a Emmett, y a Jasper el cual me dedico una mirada reprobatoria la cual yo ignore.

Empezamos otra vez las escenas e hice lo mismo que la vez pasada, no le dirigí ni una palabra ni una mirada si el guion no me lo ordenaba, el director me felicitaba pues las escenas que estábamos haciendo involucraban a mi personaje repulsivo al de Bella.

Habían cancelado los ensayos de los protagonistas por dos días, a si que no tenía que enfrentarme a estar a solas con ella.

.

.

1 Día sin ensayos

Aburrido, aburrido aburrido…..

.

.

2 Días sin ensayos

.

.

.

Aburrido aburrido aburrido

Día en el que vamos a empezar con los ensayos

Hoy me había levantado temprano debido a las pesadillas, últimamente estaban apareciendo más seguido hace un año que no las tenía, ¿será que regresaron por Bella?

No lo se, no lo se

Grabamos la escena en la que la salvo en Port Angeles no me costó nada parecer enojado, digamos que no dormí bien y ver a Bella me puso de mal humor.

Cuando salimos del set el director nos dijo que nos tenía la comida preparada en el lugar donde ensayaríamos y que por ahí podríamos practicar la "cena".

Me dirigí al salón donde ensayaríamos, cuando abrí la puerta solté un silbido.

-Si que se quieren tomar enserio lo de la cena-Masculle mientras comía una fresa.

Me senté y recargue la cabeza en el respaldo.

Escuche al puerta abrirse y a alguien sentarse en la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

Abrí el ojo que daba hacia esa dirección y vi a Bella con su ropa normal y se veía deslumbrante.

Pero….ella no me veía….me ignoraba…y yo….yo…..me lo merecía.

-Chicos, se ha ocurrido un problema y no podremos ensayar hoy, pero no se preocupen disfruten de la comida-dijo el director y cerró la puerta.

1 segundo 2 segundos 3 segundos 4 segundos 5 segundos 6 segundos

-Yo me largo de aquí-dije levantándome

-Cual es tu problema Cullen?-Dijo Bella claramente enojada.

-Tu! Tu eres mi problema!

-Yo que te he hecho? Fui amable desde el principio!-Dijo bella

-Apuesto que así empiezas ¿no?, luego solo juegas con los sentimientos y haces lo que quieras con los hombres! Los usas!

Bella se calmo y le entro la confusión-¿Que yo hago que?-me miro interrogante – que te han hecho Edward? –dijo mucho más calmada y con ¡LASTIMA! YO no quería su jodida LASTIMA! –Porque alguien te haya hecho algo así no significa que todas seamos iguales.

-No te hagas la inocente y simplemente aléjate de mí, no quiero tu lastima ni tus mentiras- dije cerrando la puerta con un resonante y fuerte portazo.

**Perdón por el retraso pero es q tengo mucha tarea y poca imaginación mañana actualizo o eso espero, espero que les haya gustado REVIEWS?**


	8. Vuelvo a cometer la misma estupidez

**Chapter 8**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado, ya lo se ya lose, a muchas no les gusta este Edward, pero esperen, es un Edward lastimado temeroso a volver a ser utilizado.**

**Último capitulo de prueba, tres Reviews mínimo ósea que al final sean 24 reviews para que este fic continúe.**

**Es que no veo caso seguirla si no recibe muchos reviews y visitas :/**

_**Estaba cometiendo la estupidez de volverme a enamorar**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Aléjate de mi, aléjate de mi….

¿Qué diablos tenía ese tipo en la cabeza en vez de cerebro?

Yo lo único que quería era ser amable, pero el muy inútil me prejuicio y me dice que ¿solo lo quiero utilizar?

Que trae ese tipo, ni que me le hubiera insinuado.

Por sus expresiones pude ver que estaba a la defensiva y que se ha comportado así conmigo por lo mismo,

Algo le hicieron, ¿Pero que?

No me debería interesar, hare lo que me dijo lo alejare de mi.

¿Pero como?

Éramos pareja en la película, ¿Cómo alejarme de él?

Ok, ok, ni que fuera indispensable en mi vida, simplemente ignorar.

¿Era acaso tan difícil?

NO!

Pero sentía un dolor extraño en mi pecho con tan solo pensar en eso

.

.

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Me sentía extremadamente culpable, le había gritado a Isabella pero la verdad es que tenía miedo y lo malo de eso es que se lo hice ver, la acuse de algo que yo creía, nunca confirme si acaso ella podría llegar a ser ese tipo de chica, ella tenía razón, no todas son iguales, pero eso yo quería creer, quería creer que todas me dañarían, así siempre estaría con mi barrera de protección en el corazón y nunca volvería a ser lastimado, ¿Pero donde había quedado mi porte de caballero?, nunca le había gritado a una mujer, supongo que solo me deje llevar por la presión que he tenido sobre el tema desde que conocí a Bella.

¿_Me disculparía_? No.

¿_Por qué?_ No lo se

**Conseguiste lo que querías ¿no? ¡Deberías estar feliz**! Pero no lo estoy

.

.

.

.

Hoy Alice se fue con Jasper, al parecer hoy irían a desayunar juntos antes de ir al set.

Así que llegue 1 hora antes al set, tal vez vería tele en la sala de estar.

Llegue y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a Bella, estaba viendo "Los padrinos Mágicos". Sería buen momento para disculparme, empezar de nuevo.

-Hola Bella-Dije sentándome a lado de ella

-Sufres bipolaridad?-Dijo levantando una ceja y alejándose de mi.

-No, bueno… lo que pasa es que…quería pedirte perdón, ayer estaba….muy estresado y nervioso, enserio perdón.-Dije dándole una sonrisa triste-Me gustaría empezar de nuevo

Alzó una ceja y torció los labios-Okay, esta bien, de todos modos debemos llevarnos bien ya que seremos colegas, y si no nos llevamos bien ¿Quién le hará bromas a Jasper y a Emmet?-Dijo dando un suspiro dramático que me hizo reír mucho.

-Oye ¿Como es que conoces a todos los chicos y yo no te conocía?

-La verdad es que no se porque, pero Jasper y Alice son mis mejores amigos desde ya hace tiempo, y no sabía que el famoso Edward Cullen era su hermano-dijo muy interrogante.

-El famoso Ehh!-Dije sonriéndole de lado, algo que no hacia desde ya hace tiempo.

Bella se me quedo mirando-Ya! Ya! No quiero aumentar tu ego. Deberías sonreír siempre así, es una sonrisa sincera y bonita –Dijo regalándome otra sonrisa, Bella me dijo un "cumplido" pero este sonó con cariño, no como si se me estuviera insinuando.

-Gracias, tu también tienes una bonita sonrisa-dije y ella se ruborizo y desvió su mirada.

Pasamos la siguiente hora hablando de nuestros gustos, descubrí muchas cosas de ella teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Nos gustaba leer, la música clásica, los padrinos mágicos, etc, etc.

La grabación fue mucho más divertida, Bella y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, y la escena en que la cargo después bailar en mi habitación fue muy graciosa ya que le hacia bromas a Bella sobre que tenía que comer mucho más.

Bella no era el tipo de chica del que la acuse, ella era dulce, tímida, divertida, le gustaba el sarcasmo al igual que yo, ella era hermosa.

Y si, estaba cometiendo la estupidez de volverme a enamorar, pero Bella me daba confianza y esta vez no tenía miedo.

**Lo se muy corto muy corto, pero es que mañana tengo escuela y ya son las 11:14 pm y me van a regañar.**

**Por cierto el nombre en la película es**

**Edward-Robert**

**Bella-Kristen**

**Jacob-Taylor **

**Osea DA! JAJAJAJA xD**

**Las quiero gracias por leer el fic **

**BESOS!**


	9. Y quien es la afortunada? -Isabella Swan

**Capitulo 9**

**Hola chicas :C les tengo malas noticias. Pero se las diré al final. Disfruten el capitulo.**

**Supongo que esta demás decir que los personajes son de SM**

¿_**Y quien es la afortunada? -Isabella Swan**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

_1 mes, _un hermoso y maravilloso mes desde que Bella y yo nos hablábamos. Los ensayos eran tan divertidos y anhelados, Bella me había conquistado con sus hermosos ojos y sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, Bella me gustaba de eso estaba seguro, pero era eso ¿Amor?

Sería capaz mi corazón de amar otra vez, mi corazón estaba muerto y congelado, lo habían matado, me habían herido.

Amor, no lo creo, no creo ser capaz de volver a amar, además sabia que cuando volviera a decir esas dos palabras, estaría jodido, estaría en peligro de volver a ser lastimado.

Quería pedirle una cita a Bella, me gustaría que esto pasara a más, Ya hace un mes que no besaba a nadie, ya que los únicos labios que los míos anhelaban eran los de ella, la verdad es que nunca me había gustado mucho eso de estar con diferentes mujeres, ahora entendía que solo lo hacia para protegerme, pero cuando estoy con Bella me doy cuenta que estoy listo.

¿Pero…como? ¿Cómo pedirle una cita?

Jejejeje hace mucho que no lo hago yo, siempre eran las chicas quienes se acercaban y me pedían una cita.

Una cita que siempre terminaba en una cama.

Pero esta vez no sería así bien lo sabía, Bella era…diferente. Encantadoramente diferente, era única.

Le pediría ayuda a Emmett o a Jasper que es su mejor amigo o a Jacob, al que me encuentre primero.

Caminaba por los pasillos buscando a alguno de los chicos, y al primero que vi fue Jacob.

-Hey Jake-Dije saludándolo

-Que tal Eddie-dijo saludando y le sonreí-Hey?! No gruñiste?, oh por dios! Apocalipsis! Te ves feliz.

-Exacto, y tus bromitas no podrán ponerme mal, tengo algo muy importante que contarte y pedirte un favor.-Dije sonriendo.

-Que padre ED! También yo te estaba buscando para pedirle un consejo al Casanovas Cullen

- Ja- ja –ja ya no más Jake, ya no más-Dije sonriendo ¿Qué acaso no podía dejar de sonreír? NO! YAY!

-Cállate, cállate, yo te buscaba así que yo empiezo a contarte- dijo haciendo un puchero demasiado gracioso, era como tener un bebe con músculos que han de pesar más que su cabeza.

-Okay Okay bebe vas…

-Creó que me he enamorado Edward-Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa que?! Jacob Black ENAMORADO?! Bueno yo no estaba muy lejos que digamos- Si Ed, ni hagas esa cara, que ni yo me la creo, casi no he hablado con ella, pero con lo poco que llevo de amistad con ella me he dado cuenta de que es única y especial, y quiero un consejo para poder acercarme a ella más.

-WOW!, y quien es la afortunada?-Dije asombrado

-Isabella Swan

-Alejate de ella Black

**O! bueno la mala noticia es que tengo un examen súper importantisisisisisisisisimo que definirá mi futuro ( y no estoy exagerando xD )**

**Y lo que pasa es que ahora tengo muy poco tiempo para mi, y este tiempo es ocupado por comer y bañarme y dormir, así que lo siento, mi examen es el 17, 18 y 20 de Octubre, así que no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir ya que voy a tener que estar ensayando piano, yendo a Tennis y estudiando para el examen de admisión, casi no actualizare tal vez cada tres días o tal vez un capitulo por semana, enserio lo siento, pero verán que una vez pasado el examen le echare ganas al fic para acabarlo.**

**REVIEWS?**

**Las quiero**


	10. Mañana sería un día ge-ni-al

**Capitulo 10**

**HOLA! supongo, no estoy segura que este será mi último capitulo, antes de entrar de lleno al estudio.**

**Mañana empezare con los cursos y los viernes con las practicas asi que no estoy segura de poder escribir, tal vez los sábados o domingos escriba, para que estén atentas, las quiero.**

**SM creadora.**

_**Mañana sería un día ge-nial.**_

_**ED P.O.V**_

_-WOW!, y quien es la afortunada?-Dije asombrado_

_-Isabella Swan_

_-Aléjate de ella Black_

-Por qué Cullen?-Dijo de broma, pero yo estaba completamente serio.

-Por que yo te lo digo.

-Edward hermano tranquilízate ¿que pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que el consejo que te voy a dar es que te alejes de ella, ella es mía-Dije muy seguro

-Eres su novio?-Dijo incrédulamente

-No, pero ella me gusta, y mucho

Tenso su mandíbula-Si no eres su novio mejor cállate Cullen, que puede que ella no te quiera a ti, además ella no es de nadie, ella puede escoger ¿no cree?

Si, si podía, ¿Y si lo prefería a él?

-Esto es un ¿Haber quien es el mejor?- dijo levantando la ceja.

-No jugare contigo Jake, he sido un hombre de lo peor, pero algo que me han enseñado es no jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres Jake, así que solo te diré que tengas suerte en conquistarla, porque por mi parte moveré cielo, mar y tierra para que ella acepte ser mi novia, espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad, sería tonto que una chica arruine esta buena relación, pero supongo que si no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo, lo entenderé, sé que ella lo vale.

Dicho esto le sonreí y me aleje.

Entrando en mi camerino, golpee todo en mi camino.

-¡Diablos! ¿Ahora que haré?-Los nervios por fin habían llegado a mi cuerpo.

-¿Hacer de qué? ¿Edward estas bien?- ¡RAYOS! Se me olvidaba que su camerino esta a lado del mio.

Vamos Edward es ahora o nunca.

-Bella, quería saber si… ¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¡OH DIABLOS, ME DIRÍA QUE NO!

-Cla-Claro Edward-Y esa sensación conocida (no se de donde) en mi estomago apareció de nuevo.

-Pasó por ti mañana, a las ¿7?-Dije sonriendo, me sentía aliviado ME HABIA DICHO QUE SI!- Tal vez podríamos ir a cenar después…

-Claro me encantaría.

-Gracias-dije sinceramente-por darme otra oportunidad, verás que soy diferente, que el monstruo que viste hace un mes no era yo.

-Yo ya se eso Edward-Dijo sonriendo-Bueno si me disculpas debo terminar de quitarme este maquillaje para ya irme a casa.

-En que te vas a ir?-Le dije

-Jasper y Alice me llevaran, todavía no me he comprado un coche.

-Yo te llevo-dije ilusionado, por saber donde vivía.-Claro además así podre saber donde vives para pasar mañana por ti

-Ok, gracias, solo déjame terminar de desarreglarme.

-Claro.

.

.

.

En lo que Bella se arreglaba fui a la sala, a través de las paredes podía escuchar las platicas de dos de los extras

-James,¿ como crees que Bella te diría que si? Ella es una estelar y tu un extra, además ni le hablas-Al escuchar el nombre de Bella me puse alerta, el que hablaba si no me equivoco era Tyler.

-Obviamente si lo hará Ty, soy extremadamente guapo y las chicas me aman.-Dijo el muy presumido.

-No te habla, se ve que le caes mal, y tu todavía piensas pedírselo? ¡Enserio ESTAS LOCO!-Dijo riendo

Esa platica me hizo acordarme de Jake, Bella era muy deseada para su propio bien y el mio.

-Listo Ed-Dijo Bella-Esta mal que te diga ED?

-No claro que no, en ti suena hermoso-Dije sin pensar y me ruborice apenas procese lo que dije.

Bella también se ruborizo y bajo la mirada-Este...bueno ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, claro, por aquí señorita-Bella se río-¿Qué?-Dije en tono divertido

-Tienes costumbres del siglo XVllll-dijo mientras le abría la puerta

Me metí por el lado del conductor –Hey!¿Desde cuando ser un caballero es ser anticuado?

-No solo digo…esa etapa de caballerismo es…dulce-dijo sonrojándose y viendo a otro lado.

Bella me guio hasta su casa, cuando llegamos platicamos otras 2 horas estacionados afuera de su departamento, Al parecer ella no se quería ir, y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir Edward, nos vemos mañana a las 7 – A las ¿7? O rayos lo había olvidado, mañana era sábado, definitivamente sería un día largo, no la vería hasta la noche.

-Genial, nos vemos mañana-y salió del auto, me quede viéndola hasta que se metió al edificio.

Mañana sería un día ge-nial.

**Espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo 9 y 10 son pequeños pero es que los compense con 2 (el 9 y 10)**

**REVIEWS?**

**Las quiero deséenme suerte para pasar :S**


	11. La cita

**Chapter 11**

**Hola! Aquí toy con un capitulo nuevo, me fue bien en el curso y pensé que entonces podría saltarme todo eso de matarme estudiando y seguir escribiendo y teniendo vida xD, pero mi ….. padre me obligo a tomar otros 9 cursos ._. Así que cúlpenlo a el XD, tienen mi permiso de pegarle xD**

**Recibí reviews muy buenos como:**

_PazCollen_

_ñlaerjnvaofrñojring Alejate de ella,Black!Tu eres de tus fans!(sobre todo mio)  
Celos On de Edward...  
Me encantaaa!Besos,_

**Me han encantado todo sus reviews en serio se los agradezco, me hacen reír, inspirarme y ser feliz gracias chicas.**

**Respondiendo también este review, bueno no tanto respondiendo, si no aclarando algo.**

_Maya Cullen Masen_

_me alegro que entre ellos las cosas vayan mucho mejor, eso es muy bueno ojala y pronto se declaren y please por favor que nada ni nadie les separe_

_**Gracias por apoyarme y entenderme a todas ustedes.**_

**Si no se pelean, ¿que probara que el amor es real?**

**Las quiero y ya saben que SM creo estos personajes.**

_**La cita**_

**Edward P.O.V**

Hoy, HOY! HOY!

Sábado!

Me levante a las 7:30 am estaba…. Emocionado, nervioso, feliz, asustado, encantado y extremadamente contento de que Bella aceptara salir conmigo.

Parecía mujer, ya que me tarde 2 horas en escoger mi ropa (y no me tarde más porque Alice termino escogiendo por mi).

Apuesto a que si hubiera visto así a Emmett o a Jasper por sus chicas me reiría mucho de ellos y les llamaría "maricas", pero ahora los entendía, Bella no era mi novia pero enserio quería que lo fuera no importa lo que tenga que hacer para enamorarla.

Me senté enfrente de la tele sin verla en realidad.

10 am

11 am

12 am

01 pm

02 pm

03 pm

04 pm

05 pm

06 pm

Y Me levante corriendo, me puse la ropa que había escogido, me "peine", me lave los dientes y me puse loción. Y Salí.

Llegue al departamento de Bella a las 7 en punto.

Toque y salió Bella tan hermosa como siempre.

Llevaba una camisa de color azul que remarcaba sus curvas, unos jeans desgastados y unos converse blancos, se veía simplemente deslumbrante.

Te ves- _hermosa, guapa, deslumbrante, hipnotizante_ - cool -dije encogiéndome de hombros, ella torció la boca _estúpido, estúpido, extremadamente estúpido ¿Por qué tienes ese estúpido mecanismo de defensa?_

-¿Vamos?-dije ofreciéndole mi brazo

Sonrió y me tomo del brazo.

Le abrí la puerta, todo el viaje al restaurante hablamos sobre nuestra vida antes de ser actores, descubrimos que nuestras familias Vivian en Forks.

Cuando llegamos vi que iba a abrir su puerta pero salí rápido y salte por el cofre para llegar a tiempo a su puerta y abrírsela.

-No es necesario-dijo riendo, una risa que me dejo aturdido

-Una dama debe ser tratada como una dama-dije sonriéndole

-Si claro con TOOODAS-dijo bajando la mirada, _¡Por ella dejaría a todas! ¡Solo la quiero a ella!_

Me quede en shock, el sub-consciente era fuerte, me estaba empezando a asustar, yo no…me quería enamorar, pero no enamorarme de Bella era como no querer caer.

-Yo..si tu…me dier..-Me quede callado, debía pensar antes de hablar. Que le iba a decir ¿Si tu me dieras la oportunidad, sería solo tuyo?

-¿Que?

-Nada, vamos

Entramos y yo ya tenía reservación, una mesera nos dirigió a nuestra mesa, podía ver de reojo que me lanzaba miradas muy conocidas, en un pasado se las hubiera regresado, pero lo único que podía ver en estos momento era la cara de un ángel de ojos chocolate y al parecer ella también solo me veía a mi , estaba decidido, solo sería de ella, haría lo posible por que ella también me quisiera, no más barrera de protección, _confío en ti Bella_

Nos sentamos, la mesa que había escogido estaba en la esquina con la vista a la ciudad.

Empezamos a comer, Bella me conto su niñez y adolescencia, yo le conté mis experiencias con Emmett y Alice, como ella me obligaba al principio a dejarla que ella me peinara, Bella se río y yo me sentí bien, haría lo posible por hacerla reír todo el tiempo.

-Te ves hermosa riendo

Bella se sonrojo-Gracias, a mi me gusta cuando eres así y no eres grosero ni distante.

No pase de largo que uso la palabra _Gustar-_ Debo pedir otra disculpa, en serio lo siento, es mi mecanismo de defensa

-Si lo se, ya me lo has dicho, pero puedo saber ¿por qué?

-Luego lo sabrás-dije sonriéndole la verdad es que no quería arruinar esta hermosa cena contando ese pasado obscuro.

Cuando acabamos de cenar fuimos al cine, Bella quería ver una película llamada "Rey león", ya que salía de nuevo a pantallas y ella me había dicho que era su película favorita.

Compramos unas palomitas y unos refrescos ya que no teníamos mucha hambre.

Estaba la canción de "Hakuna matata" cuando tuve el valor de pasar mi brazo por los hombros de Bella, cuando apoye mi brazo, ella se tenso y estuve a punto de retirar mi brazo pensando en que le incomodaba cuando ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, decir que en estos momentos era el hombre más feliz del mundo era poco, a la mierda el pasado, estaba enamorado de Bella y no tenia miedo, me sentía completo.

**Hola perdón por el retraso pero he estado muy ocupada, este capitulo fue corto por que lo hice más por obligación que por imaginación, ahora lamento decirles que no volveré a escribir nunca más.**

**AAAA que dijeron jajaj no se crean, solo dejare de escribir hasta que tenga el examen que es para el 20 de octubre después d eso me aplicare al fic**

**Reviews?**

**Gracias me han encantado sus reviews me levantan el animo.**

**Me encanta que les esté gustando.**

**Bueno bye las quiero **

**Sidnise.**


	12. Solidificando la relación

**Chapter 12**

**YYYYYY….AQUI ESTOY! Hoy fue mi examen y duro CUATRO horas! Yo me quería dormir!**

**PEeeeeerooooo…..ya por fin recupero mi vida fiuuu jajajaja**

**Bueno no las entretengo más y aquí va….**

**Stephanie Mayer es la dueña de los personajes.**

_**Solidificando la relación**_

**Edward P.O.V**

Acabo la película y yo tome la mano de Bella para salir, sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por nuestros cuerpos, era algo que nunca había sentido…. ¿Como se sentirá si la beso?

Nunca había sentido este sentimiento TAN fuerte…..¿Amor? ¡SI! Lo sabia, y también se que ya no hay marcha atrás….ESTOY – ENAMORADO – DE - BELLA

El camino a casa nos la pasamos platicando, esTa cita había sido genial, y me encargaría de que hubieran más.

Era gracioso que después de 3 años, Edward Cullen regresara a la zona de citas.

Cuando llegamos acompañe a Bella a la puerta.

Cuando se volteo, vi sus labios y me llegaron unas ganas inmensamente gigantes de querer besarla, al igual que me llegaron unos nervios que nunca había sentido.

Me acerque, se notaba que también ella estaba nerviosa, cuando dirigía mis labios a los suyos, la cobardía se apodero de mi y le bese la mejilla.

Gruñí-No te salvas la próxima- dije mirándola a los ojos y volteándome para dirigirme a mi volvo.

Espere a que ella se metiera para arrancar.

¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

¡Por Dios soy Edward Cullen!

¡Soy el Adolescente más pedido!

No se me dificultaba besar a cualquier chica que pasaba.

¡Y ese era el maldito problema!

¡Bella era UNICA, no era cualquier chica!

Ella…enserio me interesaba, hace ya 3 años que no buscaba una relación formal, pero ahorita me encantaría ser el todo de Bella.

Pero mañana le pediría una cita y ahora si, La besaría.

Había besado a unas 70 chicas de 3 años para acá.

Pero ya no.

No más chicas.

Eso si … hace mucho que no besaba con el verdadero sentimiento del amor y del cariño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté decidido, me vestí y cheque el reloj eran las 5:30 mmmm ¿Qué haría?

Tenía un ahora antes de tener que ir al set.

Ohhh! Bella me dijo que no tenia coche, le daría una sorpresa.

Salí rumbo a su casa, ya eran las 6:00 am

Me recargue en mi coche hasta que escuche la puerta del edificio abrirse.

Voltee a ver, y ahí estaba una Diosa en toda su gloria –MI Bella-

Al parecer ella no me había visto, ya que se dirigía hacia la calle.

La tome de la cintura-Te ves hermosa-dije

Se tenso, pero cuando me vio, sonrío, lo cual me complació-Edward!-dicho esto me abrazo

Y yo con gusto le regrese el abrazo

-Claro, quien más sería-dije riéndome-Vengo por ti-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por mi?

-si señorita, ya que usted no tiene coche, sería un gusto para mi el que me permitiera llevarla todos los días.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos-¡OH! Edward, no tienes porque molestarte, puedo tomar el metro.

-Nunca serías una molestia para mi, lo hago con mucho gusto… y enserio espero que aceptes mi propuesta-dije sonriéndole y se me ocurrió subir un poco más un lado de mi boca, y… creo que tuvo buen resultado ya que Bella contuvo el aliento.

-Pero…¿Por qué? –dijo en un susurro

¿La deslumbre?

-Bella…Eres importante para mi.

Bella se sonrojo

-Okay, vamos.

Sonreí y la abrace-Gracias!. Ahora si me permite dirigirla a mi coche Mi lady

La agarre de la mano y le abrí mi puerta

Todo el viaje su mano estuvo tentándome a tomarla, pero tal vez a ella le incomodaría ya que TODAVÍA éramos amigos, y eso me deprimía.

Pasaron las semanas y Bella y yo y habíamos tenido 8 citas, y en ninguna me había atrevido a besarla. Definitivamente era Edward "Cobarde" Cullen.

En el mundo del cine corrían varios rumores.

Desde algunos que decían que me había hecho gay porque ya hace 4 meses que no se me veía en ningún club con alguna chica, y otros que estaban en lo correcto: me había enamorado profundamente de alguien.

Hoy le diría mis sentimientos a Bella, solo le diría como me sentía por ella, y si me aceptaba luego le pediría que fuera mi novia.

-Bella quieres ir hoy al cine?

-Mmmm lo siento es que hoy Jake me invito a cenar, pero otro día va?

Al escuchar ese nombre mis puños se cerraron.

-Ok-fingí una sonrisa.

Mañana…..mañana la besaría y le diría todo.

**Mañana subiré más!**

**QUE creen!**

**Mi hermana ya nació y la amor demasiado! Entonces me cuesta alejarme de ella xD por eso no he estado mucho tiempo escribiendo además de mi examen claro.**

**Las quiere**

**Sidnise.**


	13. Pensaba en ti

**Chapter 13**

**Aquí de nuevo, les dije que apenas acabara mi temporada de estudio me iba a aplicar al fic ;)**

**Se que muchas en estos momentos odian a Jake, pero luego lo amaran créanme ;)**

**Okay las veo abajo **

**La historia es mía, los personajes de SM ;)**

_**Pensaba en ti **_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que había visto a Bella irse en el coche de… Jacob.

Estaba hecho una fiera por los celos, lo cual no debería ya que ella no es nada mio y aquí voy de los celos incontrolables a la soledad y tristeza que tanto odio.

8:00 pm

9:00 pm

¿Que rayos no puedo dejar de ver al reloj?

Tendré que hacer algo si no moriré de aburrimiento.

-Hey Eddie –Entro un Emmet bailando "ballet" mientras "cantaba"- Jasper y yo pensamos ir al…..¿Club? , Edward amigo estas bien?

-SI Emmet, ¿que rayos querías?-dije fastidiado, en estos momentos quería ahogarme en mi soledad esperando a que un ángel-específicamente con el nombre de Bella- viniera a sacarme de aquí.

-Uy! Hace mucho que no te veo con ese humor de perros…Eddie-dijo sonriendo-Bueno, bueno vas a l club si o no?-dijo dando golpes al aire

-Em, acaso no ves que no estoy de humor?

-Eres gay-dicho esto se río a carcajadas-al parecer los rumores son ciertos.

Lo único que pude hacer fue utilizar mi madurez aprendida de Alice y le saque la lengua-Cállate cabeza de chorlito.-recibiendo un "inofensivo" -nótese mi sarcasmo- golpe en mi pecho, dejándome sin aire.

Nota mental, podre decirle cualquier cosa menos cabeza de chorlito a Emmet si no tengo la energía para salir corriendo.

Cuando Em y Jas salieron, agarre las llaves de mi querido volvo para dirigirme al súper mercado.

Una vez que llegue ahí voltee a las izquierda para cruzar la calle y al parecer hoy la vida no me quiere ya que pude observar la cita de "mi querido" amigo y Bella, que habían escogido la mesa cerca del ventanal.

Depresión en 1,2 FUEGO!

Entre al super y compre una gran cantidad de papas y refresco.

Adelantaría mi muerte con una inmensa carga de grasa y azúcar.

Me senté en la banqueta al frente del super, dándole la espalda al restaurante, quería morir de un paró cardiaco por demasiada grasa en mi organismo, no por un paro cardiaco causado por ver el beso que Jake si se atreverá a dar y a puesto que Bella no se retirara. Tal vez ella veía estas "citas" como salidas de amigos, y la verdad quiere a Jake, debería…rendirme.

1 hora = a 2 bolsas y 2 latas de refresco menos.

2 horas = a me tendré que ir por más papas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-¿cantos de ángeles? ¡Genial ya conseguí mi muerte por exceso de grasa!

La voltee a ver-Adelantando mi muerte

Se ríe y me levanta un poco el ánimo…hasta que recuerdo con quien viene y mi sonrisa decae.

-Donde esta tu acompañante?-

-¿Por qué estas sentando solo en un a banqueta a la mitad de la noche buscando tu muerte "segura"?-dijo y yo reí.

-Estaba…pensando.

Me señalo el lugar a lado de mi, como pidiendo permiso para pasar tiempo conmigo y como si le pudiera negar algo.

Se sentó-¿en que?

-Donde esta Jacob?

Ella alzo una ceja al ver que no le respondí-Le dije que me quedaría aquí contigo.

Alce las cejas sorprendido-Y… ¿acepto?

-Claro ¿por que no lo haría?-dijo sonriendo-¿Ya me dirás, en que pensabas?

¿Le diría?...había preferido a mi que a Jake

-Pensaba…en ti.

**OHH! **

**Holis!**

**Es cortito pero ahorita subo más.**

**Quiero aclarar algo.**

**ES IMPOSIBLE QUE EDWARD CULLEN SEA GAY! JAJAJA**

**No… ahora si tengo que decirles algo….**

**Los siguientes capítulos serán Edward P.O.V, hasta un punto determinado de la historia, luego serán Bella P.O.V a partir de la cita con Jake hasta donde se ha quedado ¿si me explico?**

**Es para ver los dos puntos de vista y luego ya seguimos con la historia donde se haya quedado**

**Si no entienden a que me refiero pues….no se xD**

**Yo digo que conforme vaya escribiendo van a comprender xD**

**Reviews?**

**Sidnise**


	14. Yo te quiero Bella

**Chapter 14**

**Hola, se que con este capitulo me odiaran xD**

**Los personajes son de SM**

_**Yo te quiero, Bella**_

**Edward P.O.V**

-Estaba…pensando.

Me señalo el lugar a lado de mi, como pidiendo permiso para pasar tiempo conmigo y como si le pudiera negar algo.

Se sentó-¿en que?

-Donde esta Jacob?

Ella alzo una ceja al ver que no le respondí-Le dije que me quedaría aquí contigo.

Alce las cejas sorprendido-Y… ¿acepto?

-Claro ¿por qué no lo haría?-dijo sonriendo-¿Ya me dirás, en que pensabas?

¿Le diría?...había preferido a mi que a Jake

-Pensaba…en ti.

-Ee-en mi?-Dijo Bella trabándose ,mierda, la asuste.

-Olvídalo, me voy-dije agarrando mis cosas para irme.

Pero me agarró del brazo-NO Edward, ya basta de que huyas.

Tenía razón, tiene razón.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es que tengo…miedo-dije bajando la mirada…sip, definitivamente soy un marica- sé que sueno como una nena, pero es la verdad.

-No suenas como una "nena", me gusta que te abras a mi-dijo sonriéndome, y yo obviamente le regrese la sonrisa.-pero, ¿De qué tienes miedo?

¿Le diré?

-Es que tu…a mi….es que…a mi tu….no se como….y si…-Vi como Bella quería reírse, y estaba en todo su derecho, debía sonar como estúpido, así que sin más lo solté- Tu me gustas mucho.

Bella abrió los ojos-Yo te quiero, Bella

Listo! Lo había dicho!

Sentí una presión demasiado incomoda en mi pecho cuando ella no contestaba.

1 min

2 min

5 min

10 min

Bella no habla.

-Lo siento, regresa con Jake, que descanses-y sin más me levante, y me dirigí a mi volvo

Pero sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo-Edward espera!

Me paré y voltee, sabía que no le debí haber dicho, debí seguir con mi barrera, ella no me quiere, ella no me ama como yo la amo, no debí enamorarme.

-Que paso?

-También yo

-También tu que?-Será lo que pienso?

-También yo te quiero.

-No juegues conmigo Bella, no seas como _ella_

_-_Como quien Edward?¿Que te han hecho? No todas somos iguales, yo SI te queiro, y nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA, te lastimaría, YO - TE - QUIERO -Y le creí

Sonreí y la abrace-gracias, y confio en ti, Bella desde que te empece a conocer confie en ti.

La lleve a su casa, ya que no se porque Jake, había dejado a Bella conmigo,si se supone que yo soy, o más bien ERA, su competencia.

Llegue a su casa, y la acompañe a su puerta.

Cuando se volteo, puse una mano a cado lado de su cabeza y la acorrale entre mi cuerpo y la puerta. Me acerque y fui inclinando para besarla, estaba nervioso, LA BESARÍA!, sentía unas ¿mariposas? En mi estomago, algo que nuca había sentido y esto me asustaba, Bella había entrado muy hondo en mi corazón, y sabría que si se llegará a alejar… no lo soportaría.

Cuando estábamos a centímetros….

-Hey Bells! WOAH! Eddie besará a Bells!

Abrí mis ojos y me separe, si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto.

Maldito_

**Hey aquí estoy!**

**Adivinan quien fue quien interrumpió el beso?**

**¿Quién creen?**

**Nos leemos**

**Reviews plis?**

**Sidnise.**


	15. Una parte de mí decía que no debía creer

_**Chapter 15**_

**Holis! Aquí esta otro capitulo, les gusta la imagen de la historia?, se me hace que esta lógica no? xD. Osea salen Edward y Bella leyendo "Crepúsculo" YAY!**

**Bueno ya las dejo, no leemos abajo.**

**Los personajes son de SM**

_**Una parte de mí decía que no debía creerte, ¿Entonces porque lo hice?**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Cuando se volteo, puse una mano a cado lado de su cabeza y la acorrale entre mi cuerpo y la puerta. Me acerque y fui inclinando para besarla, estaba nervioso, LA BESARÍA!, sentía unas ¿mariposas? En mi estomago, algo que nuca había sentido y esto me asustaba, Bella había entrado muy hondo en mi corazón, y sabría que si se llegará a alejar… no lo soportaría.

Cuando estábamos a centímetros….

-Hey Bells! WOAH! Eddie besará a Bells!

Abrí mis ojos y me separe, si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto.

Maldito_Emmett!

**-**Oh! ¿Los interrumpo, tortolitos?-Dicho esto salió corriendo

-Juro que lo matare

Bella se río-Que descanses-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, ok , Emmett, mañana ya no despiertas.

Tendré que ir ensayando mi dialogo "Le prometo policía que cuando llegue el ya no vivía"

Regrese a mi casa, flotando en las nubes.

Ella me quería.

Mañana le pediría que fuera mi novia

Me fui a dormir con la idea de como se lo pediría.

Cuando acabaran las grabaciones le pediría que fuéramos a caminar y ese sería mi momento.

Y cai profundamente dormido, soñando unos ojos marrones tan dulces como el chocolate.

-Despierta Eddie-Dijo alguien saltando encima mio.

-Estúpido, aléjate-dije pegándole a Emmett un golpe en el estomago, pero no tenía la fuerza, ¡Quien diablos se cree para despertarme!

-UY Edward como lo decía, eres una nenita para golpear, por eso vine yo, tu entrenador personal, a levantarte para irnos a hacer ejercicio

-Y como crees que vas a conseguir que me pare a las ¡SEIS DE LA MAÑANA CABEZA DE CHORLITO!

-Fácil-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Bella Ya esta afuera, lista para irnos a hacer ejercicio.

-Te veo afuera en 5 minutos-dije parándome rápidamente.

Emmett Salió partiéndose de la risa.

Lo odio.

La mañana fue muy interesante, Bella y yo nos la pasamos riendo, y yo estaba muy emocionado porque ya acabaran las grabaciones, para salir con Bella.

Cuando por fin dijeron corte, salí corriendo a buscar a Bella, ya que ella estaba grabando otra escena.

Cuando llegue vi que estaba hablando con James.

Y vi que se fueron por el pasillo que dirija al buffet.

Espere recargado en la pared unos 15 minutos, y no había rastro de Bella.

En eso escuche carcajearse a Emmett que salía del mismo pasillo por el que entro Bella.

-Ed viejo, te la perdiste debiste a haber visto como Bella…-

-Sabes si ya va a salir Bella?-Lo interrumpí la verdad no me importaba lo que me iba a decir, solo quería verla, y saber que había pasado con ella y James.

-Te digo que vi como Bella-Salí corriendo hacia James que salía del pasillo sin dejar terminar a Emmett.

-James donde esta Bella-dije hablándole seriamente.

-Salió-y me iba a pasar de largo, y lo hubiera dejado pasar si no hubiera sido porque me acorde de la platica que escuche hace algunas semanas.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Bella?-Dije agarrándolo de su camisa.

-Que si quería andar conmigo-se quedo callado y apareció una sonrisa rara en su cara- y….me dijo que si, que me ama.

PIUJ! ¿Una Bomba exploto en mi pecho? o ¿me ha atravesado una espada?

Solté a James.

Le dijo a ÉL que lo amaba, un día después de que me dijera A MÍ que me quería.

Una parte de mí decía que no debía creerte, ¿Entonces porque lo hice?

¿Por que te creí?

.

.

.

Busque a Bella quería una explicación.

Pero no la encontré, al igual que tampoco encontré a James, de seguro se fue con su _novio_

Salí corriendo al primer bar que encontré.

Y para mi sorpresa me encontré a

_Tanya_

O… eres bendito señor, por traerme una buena distracción, o me odias, y alejas a un ángel de mí.

Voltee a ver mi reloj, eran las 11 pm , habían pasado ya 8 horas desde la noticia y seguía sintiéndome muerto.

¿Por qué ,Bella?

Confié en ti.

TE ODIO!

¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

_-Solo te utilice_

_-Eres tan ingenuo_

_-NO te amo_

_-Eres un idiota, el amor no existe, solo fingí, te utilice, nunca te ame y nadie nunca lo hará, solo serás utilizado._

_-Eres un perdedor ¿Por qué te elegiría sobre otra persona?_

_¡ELLA SOLO TE UTILIZA! ¡ELLA SOLO TE UTILIZA! ¡ELLA SOLO TE UTILIZA!_

NOO! NOO LAUREN! BELLA ES DIFERENTE!

O eso creía.

Soy un ingenuo, estúpido, el amor no existe para mi.

-Hola guapo-escuche su voz nasal.

IUGH! BELLA BELLA BELLA PORQUE!?

-Que paso Tanya?-dije cortante.

-No quieres compañía?-dijo acercándoseme de forma repulsiva.

Cuando vi atrás de Tanya, vi a la causa de mi sufrimiento, a la dueña de unos ojos cafés.

-Si-agarre a Tanya de la cintura, la senté en mis piernas y la empecé a besar con todo el Odio, dolor, y amor que sentía en estos momentos, porque aunque besaba a Tanya mi mente estaba en un beso con un ángel de ojos cafés.

**HOlis! ****Me odian verdd? xD  
Hasta aqui el Edward P.O.V lo siguiente sera Bella P.O.V pero desde la cita con Jake, hasta este momento.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Dejen reviews plis!**

**Las quiero **

**Sidnise.**


	16. Nunca

**Chapter 16 **

**Holis! Pienso poner todo hasta lo del incidente, en este capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Todos modos no es mucho.**

**Los personajes son de SM**

_**Nunca.**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas, y Edward y yo ya habíamos tenido varias "citas", si les soy sincera, las primeras "citas", eran salidas de amigos para mi, pero cuando después me di cuenta que siempre que acababan nuestras "citas", siempre ansiaba algo más, lo cual no identifique hasta que me puse a pensar, y es que lo que me faltaba para que el día terminara perfecto eran un beso de sus labios, cuando Jake también me pidió ir a cenar tuve que decirle a Edward un "no" por respuesta cuando me dijo que si salíamos, si era sincera prefería mil veces ir con Edward que con Jake, pero Jacob era un buen amigo como para negarle algo.

Cuando salimos rumbo al restaurante me di cuenta de que Edward no dejaba de observarme, y note como tristeza en su mirada, luego volteo a ver a Jacob y no distinguí su mirada ¿celos?, ¿El sentirá lo mismo por mi? Esa idea me hizo sonreír.

La noche paso divertida hasta que Jake me dijo que le gustaba, yo le dije delicadamente que no correspondía sus sentimientos, pensé que se lo tomaría mal, me dijo que él y Edward se habían peleado y eso me molesto, pero luego Jake me dijo que Edward era su mejor amigo desde que había iniciado con su carrera de actor, y que se sentía muy mal, entre confesiones el me pregunto si yo sentía algo por alguien, y yo le tenía demasiado confianza a Jake y tuve que confesarle todo, cuando salíamos del restaurante, pude ver un volvo estacionado dos calles a lado. Y en la banqueta afuera del super mercado estaba …Edward.

-Anda ve con él.-dijo Jake sonriéndome

Yo le di las gracias y Salí corriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije pensativa mientras veía toda la basura que había a su alrededor

Me volteo a ver-Adelantando mi muerte

Enserio me hizo reír

-Donde esta tu acompañante?- me dijo…¿triste?

-¿Por qué estas sentando solo en un a banqueta a la mitad de la noche buscando tu muerte "segura"?-dije y el rio

-Estaba…pensando- ¿en que?

Quería sentarme con él

Así que lo hice y di saber mi pregunta mental-¿en que?

-Donde esta Jacob?-dijo

¿Por qué evade mi pregunta?-Le dije que me quedaría aquí contigo.

Se sorprendió -Y… ¿acepto?

-Claro ¿porque no lo haría?-dije sonriendo-¿Ya me dirás, en que pensabas?

-Pensaba…en ti.-y quede en shock

-Ee-en mi?-Me sorprendí

-Olvídalo, me voy-dijo ya casi parándose de su lugar

Pero lo agarre, no huiría, enserio quería saber-NO Edward, ya basta de que huyas.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es que tengo…miedo-dijo bajando la mirada…- sé que sueno como una nena, pero es la verdad.

-No suenas como una "nena", me gusta que te abras a mi-dije sonriéndole, enserio me agrado que confiara en mi…por fin….-pero, ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-Es que tu…a mi….es que…a mi tu….no se como….y si…-quería reírme se veía tierno nervioso- Tu me gustas mucho.

GENIAL!-Yo te quiero, Bella

OK LO SE QUEDE EN SHOCK! SIMPLEMENTE ESTOY…TAN FELIZ, QUE NO PUEDO NI HABLAR.

-Lo siento, regresa con Jake, que descanses-y se levanto…estúpida la que le hizo tanto daño, que lo hizo hacerse tan inseguro de si.

-Edward espera!

-Que paso?

-También yo

-También tu que?-

-También yo te quiero.

-No juegues conmigo Bella, no seas como _ella-¿_Cómo quien maldita sea?!

_-_Como quien Edward?¿Que te han hecho? No todas somos iguales, yo SI te quiero, y nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA, te lastimaría, YO - TE - QUIERO -Nunca le haría daño.

Me abrazo-gracias, y confió en ti, Bella desde que te empecé a conocerte confié en ti.

Me llevo a casa y yo iba feliz, por fin sabía que confiaba en mí

Me acompaño a la puerta

Cuando me voltee, puso una mano a cado lado de mi cabeza y me acorralo entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Se fue acercando e inclinando para besarme, estaba nerviosa, ME BESARÍA!, Cuando estábamos a centímetros….

-Hey Bells! WOAH! Eddie besará a Bells!

ESTUUUUPIDOOOOOOOOOOOO EMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT!

Lo golpearía, pero había salido corriendo

Me despedí de Edward, con un beso en la mejilla, ya que me daba pena a mi dar la iniciativa.

La noche la pase tranquila, pero con una extraña sensación en el estomago.

-Despierta Bells!

-mmm? Emmett lárgate y déjame dormir

-DESPIESRTA!-me tape la cabeza con la colcha

Sentí como hubiera un terremoto, y supuse que el muy adorable de Emmett estaba saltando en mi cama

-DESPIESRTA DESPIERTA DESPIIIIIERTAAAAAAA!-Okay ya se paso!

-Que quieres?!-dijo aventándole una almohada.

-Tenemos que hacer ejercicio.

-EMMETT PERO SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA!

-es que todavía debemos de pasar por Eddie-

-Es muy temprano, no me levantare, además, porque no pasaste primero por él?-voltee a verlo y vi como hizo una cara como de "Por que tu serás el soborno, para que se levante", pero creo que me la imagine…

ME tape la cara con la colcha-Okay Bells tu me obligaste-Oh Oh

Solo sentí como me levantaron, pero no veía nada porque me había levantado con todo y colcha y esta me tapaba la cara.

Hasta que sentí como me deposito en un suelo frío, y luego sentí agua caer.

-EMMETT QUE CARAJOS HACES!-Trate de salir pero la colcha no me dejaba ver, así que cuando me la quite vi que me había metido a la regadera!

Escuche la fuerte risa de Emmett-Ya no te queda más que bañarte-y salió del baño, y como tenia razón lo único que hice fue seguir con el baño. Esta me la pagaría Emmett

La mañana fue divertida, al parecer a Emmett no le costó trabajo despertar a Edward me pregunto ¿Por qué?

Las grabaciones se me hicieron lentas debido a que no estuve con Edward.

.

.

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas para ya irme.

-Hola Bella- EL molesto de James me empezó a hablar

Suspire-Hola James

-Quiero hablar contigo

Hice una mueca- Es necesario?

-Si- y se río con su molesta risa.

-Ok- y James me dirigió hacia el pasillo de los camerinos.

-Bella, tengo que decirte que …. Me gustas mucho

Quede en shock

-Lo si-ento pero a mi no me gustas.

Y en eso sonó mi teléfono.

-Bueno

-Bella! Bella! Tu papá!

-Mamá que pasa?-pregunte alertada

-Le han disparado a tu papá.

-¿Qué?, Voy para allá-y colgué

-Lo siento James me voy

Cuando gire sentí como me agarro del brazo- No, no te vas.

-James suéltame o te muerdo el brazo-escuche una fuerte carcajada como la de Emmett

Cuando me soltó salí corriendo por la parte de atrás que me llevaba directo a los coches.

Maneje al departamento y hice una maleta y fui rápido al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegue ya habían pasado unas 5 horas de la llamada, cuando cheque los horarios de los aviones el más próximo era en 3 horas. Así que llame a mama

-Bueno?-se notaba calmada

-Mamá llego en tres horas.

-No Bella hermosa, perdóname todo a sido un malentendido-Quede en shock como que un malentendido?-

-Como que un malentendido?

-No fue a tu papa al que dispararon , fue al acompañante de tu papa, pero en mi ataque de nervios no supe actuar, perdón amor

-Que bueno que todo esta bien mamá, como esta su compañero

-Esta bien Bella

-Ok mami me voy bye

-Adios Bells

Regrese a Forks más aliviada

Y ahí fue cuando me acorde de EDWARD

No le había avisado

Así que me dirigí al set, pero ya no había nadie más que Jas y Alice

-Hey jas como va todo?

-Genial, que haces aquí tan tarde?

-Buscaba a Edward-dije abrazando a Alice y a Jasper en forma de saludo

-Mmmm lo vi salir muy mal, así que debe de estar en el bar más cercano.

-Mmmm que va, ha de estar en el bar "Amanecer"

-Yo creo-dijo alice

-Okay los veo luego chicos.

Me dirigí directamente al bar y cuando llegue vi la peor escena.

Edward sentando a Tanya en sus piernas y besándola, demasiado explicito diría yo.

No me moleste en salir corriendo o algo por el estilo, simplemente me di la vuelta y lo tome maduramente.

Que me esperaba? Esperaba que Edward enserio me quisiera y cambiara?

Las personas no cambian, siempre me repetí después de haber tenido esa experiencia ya antes.

El Edward egocéntrico y mujeriego seguiría ahí.

Nunca cambiaria

Nunca.

**Hola perdón por la tardanza pero no se me ocurria como seguir.**

**Pero aquí esta.**

**Como podrán ver, esta Bella es madura,y se lo toma a calma todo.**

**Reviews? Sugerencias? **

**Por fa pongan sugerencias mi imaginación se acaba xD**


	17. La trampa ha caído

Chapter 17

Hola!

Bueno antes de empezar necesito aclarar un comentario que dice asi:

_Ela Cullen Swan _

_no entiendo que paso porque james dijo eso y porque edward piensa eso de bella que alguien me explique_

Bueno lo que pasa es esto.

A James no le cae bien Edward y vio la oportunidad de hacerlo enojar.

Y Edward piensa de Bella asi porque, se supone que cuando tenía 15 años tuvo un noviazgo con Lauren que le hizo perder la confianza y creer que todas las mujeres eran asi (en unos capítulos más aclarare que paso)

Entonces se supone que en capitulo 14 Bella le dice

_-También yo te quiero. (bella)_

_-No juegues conmigo Bella, no seas como__** ella**__ (Edward)_

_-Como quien Edward?¿Que te han hecho? No todas somos iguales, yo SI te quiero, y nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA, te lastimaría, YO - TE - QUIERO -Y le creí (Bella)_

Y Edward se siente engañado, piensa en ¿Por qué le volvió a creer a alguien?

Espero que haya aclarado tu duda

Este capitulo esta narrado en tercera persona

También aclaro que en este capitulo uso una frase de "MITWI" Gracias por dejarme usarla :D

_**La trampa ha caído.**_

3 malditos y sufribles días habían pasado para Edward, el cual salía de la cama con gran dificultad, cada vez que veía la cara de Bella sentía un tremendo odio, y un dolor horrible en el pecho, el cual nunca antes había sentido.

Jake había notado la separación entre Edward y Bella y eso le preocupaba.

Bella sentía un dolor profundo y una decepción gigante hacia Edward, y se sentía estúpida por haber creído que Edward cambiaría. Le había pasado por la cabeza varias veces la idea de vengarse de Edward andando con Jake, pero pensaba que no era maduro de su parte, además de que sería jugar con los sentimientos de Jake y corroborar la idea que Edward tiene hacia las mujeres.

Jake tenía el plan perfecto para unir a este par de tontos que se la pasaban haciéndose los difíciles.

El director estaba frustrado debido a que esta pareja no demostraba el amor que hace unos días era palpable en el ambiente.

Edward cuando se veía forzado por el guion a tocar o mirar a Bella, lo hacia con un desprecio y apenas se decía corte se alejaba de ella, algo que frustraba exageradamente a Bella.

Después de las grabaciones Edward y Bella se fueron a sus debidos camerinos, cuando les llego una nota del director diciendo que tenían que ir a la sala de junta a las 8 en punto. Los dos salieron al mismo tiempo pero ni se dirigieron ni una sola mirada.

A las ocho en punto se encontraban ya en la sala de junta, pero algo que se les hizo raro a Ed y a Bella era que cuando llegaron no había nadie ni el director y cuando entraron a la sala de junta esta estaba sola, cuando Bella se disponía a irse, la puerta se cerró.

-Que rayos es esto Cullen?-Dijo Bella enojada

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar Swan-dijo Edward secamente.

-ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA SEA QUIEN SEA!-grito Bella, no quería estar sola en un cuarto con Edward.

Jake se estaba riendo, no los dejaría salir hasta que dieran las diez y eso era en 2 horas.

Bella y Edward no hablaron la hora y media y Jake se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-Te odio-Dijo Edward, completamente frustrado.

-También yo, por haberme hecho perder una hora y media de mi vida-dijo Bella acusándolo de lo sucedido.

-Que yo no fui maldita sea!-dijo Edward golpeando la mesa.

-A mi no me gritas Cullen

-No entiendo porque confié en ti-dijo Edward destilando Veneno con sus palabras.

-Yo no entiendo porque creí que cambiarias

-Sabes? si ibas a ser novia de James no tenias porque jugar conmigo.

-YO NO SOY NO-NO-NOVIA de James, Guacala, si a él lo odio-dijo Bella confundida.

-Pero bien que aceptaste estar con él-Dijo Edward ignorando lo que dijo Bella

-Como pude decirle que "si", si yo no le quiero, además de que tuve que irme por un asunto familiar

-Deja de estar diciendo escusas, James me dijo que tu y el eran novios.

-Pero si tu eras el que estaba besando a Tanya! Y dices que yo juego contigo!-Dijo Bella ahora si enojada

-Si tu puedes estar con James yo puedo besar a Tanya

-Sabes?...EL hecho de q alguien te haya dicho algo sin pruebas no significa q vas a ir besando a cualquiera solo para vengarte.

Dejo a Edward callado, era cierto el no tenía pruebas además de el testimonio de James.

-Aun así deja de estar usando escusas de tu familia.-Dicho esto Edward patio la puerta la cual se abrió y logro salir.

Bella quedo hecha una furia, como era capaz de decir que ella estaba mintiéndole, sabía que no podría haber nada entre ellos mientras el tuviera tanta desconfianza.

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Como era capaz de mentirme!?

Por qué mete excusas de la familia.?!

Porqué ella es igual que Lauren?!

Pasó la noche y Edward no pudo dormir, fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche

Se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho Bella

Era cierto el había dado por hecho algo sin tener pruebas, su inseguridad había arruinado algo muy especial para el.

Pero también había la posibilidad de que Bella estuviera mintiendo.

Fue a dormir y en la mañana se levanto temprano debido a que quería irse caminando al set.

Cuando salió de la cafetería se dirijo a un puesto de revistas y ahí fue cuando vio la noticia que lo hizo sentir el hombre más estúpido e inseguro del mundo.

"La actriz del momento Bella Swan, es victima de un error cruel, el cual se ha tratado de que el Jefe de policía Swan había sido blanco de un bala."

Diablos, Bella tenía razón.

**Holis!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como podrán ver ya se descubrió la trampa, yo digo que el fic ya va para su final, uno capitulos más o menos.**

**Reviews?**

**5 reviews y actualizo.**

**Besitos.**

**Las quiere Sidnise.**


	18. No la dejes ir

Chapter 18

WOAA HEY IM HERE!

Si lo se ,lo se, soy toda una maestra de ingles xD

Bueno no las entretengo más

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Cuando salió de la cafetería se dirijo a un puesto de revistas y ahí fue cuando vio la noticia que lo hizo sentir el hombre más estúpido e inseguro del mundo.

"La actriz del momento Bella Swan, es victima de un error cruel, el cual se ha tratado de que el Jefe de policía Swan había sido blanco de un bala."

Diablos, Bella tenía razón.

_**No la dejes ir**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

A penas leí esto salí corriendo, si siquiera se donde termino mi café.

Cuando llegue fui directo a su camerino.

-La señorita Swan se ha regresado a su departamento, siento no haber podido llamarle para decirle que hoy no habría grabación, que tenga buen día señor Cullen-dicho esto el director se fue.

Rosalie que estaba atrás de él vio mi cara de preocupación –Edward estas bien?

-Necesito ir con Bella cuanto antes.

-Esta todo bien?

-NO ROSE, la regué, soy un idiota.

-Toma las llaves de mi coche yo puedo irme con Emmett, saludame a Bella.

-Gracias-Corri hacia el auto y me dirigí a toda velocidad a su departamento.

Cuando llegue toque como loco.

-Quien rayos eres?!-dijo una Bella muy enojada de la cual me hubiera reído si no fuera porque me sentí como un estúpido enfrente de ella-¿Edward, que haces aquí?

Baje la mirada no podía verla a los ojos ¿Por qué soy tan inseguro? ¿Por qué desconfié de Ella?

-Bella, tengo que…tengo que…perdóname, por favor-dije a punto de llorar, ella era alguien muy importante para mi y lo había arruinado todo-fui un estúpido

-Al menos lo reconoces-bufo Bella.

Se veía muy enojada.

-Bella encerio tu eres muy importante para mi.

-De las personas importantes no se desconfía…

-Lo siento, es que Bella, yo fui….lastimado, tengo m-mucha d-desconfianza en mi –dije tartamudeando.-por favor, Bella déjame volver a estar junto a ti-dije arrodillándome.

-Edward hay mucha desconfianza en nosotros y esto no llegara a ningún lado.-dijo Bella retirando su mano cuando yo trate de agarrarla-Además, no me puedo arriesgar a que cada vez que escuches un rumor corras a los brazos de una mujer para darme celos, yo no soy así Edward, yo no puedo vivir con una relación asi.

-Pero Bella yo…y-yo t-te…..Bella yo… YO te amo-Dije con dificultad por el llanto.

-No digas eso Edward, tu no me amas, tu no puedes amar a alguien a quien no le tienes confianza.

-Caramba Te amo, pero pensé que eras como ella!, Pero se que no lo eres, TE AMO Bella TE AMO! Lo acepto me desquite besando a Tanya y estando con ella estos días, pero es a ti a quien amo-Bella exploto al parecer la hizo enojar mi declaración con Tanya, pero prefería decírselo a guardarlo en secreto.

-LARGATE DE MI CASA CULLEN! Y REGRESA CUANDO ESTES PREPARADO PARA MADURAR

-¡Diablos Bella! ¿¡Por qué no me crees?!-Me acerque y la agarre de los hombros.

Bella uso todas sus fuerzas para darme un golpe en el pecho para que me alejara de ella, ese golpe en verdad me dolió, pero en este momento es más importante hacerle creer que la amo.

-Ja-ja-ja – se rio secamente con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo creerle a Edward "mujeriego" Cullen que él ama a alguien? ¿Cómo creer que Edward "Ególatra" Cullen, piensa en otra persona antes que en él? Sabes algo Cullen, ¡Vete a la Chingada! ¡No te me acerques, no me toques, no me hables! Desaparece de mi vi…- Y la bese…..

Ese beso fue tan especial, nunca había sentido antes la corriente eléctrica, nunca el mundo había desaparecido, sentía que volaba hasta que sentí que no podía respirar más.

Me separe lentamente de ella, y la vi tan hermosa tan pacifica con los ojos cerrados, tal vez tendría otra oportunidad, le diría, le contaría el por que mi falta de confianza.

Bella sacudió su cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos, no vi nada en ellos.

-No me vuelvas a b-besar ahora l-lárgate de m-mi casa, Cu-cullen.-dicho esto me cerro la puerta en la cara.

¿Que había hecho?

Me arrodille y toque la puerta de Bella llorando.

Pasaron dos horas y supe que ya no podía hacer nada más.

Me fui a la casa directamente a mi cuarto, no quería ver a nadie y menos salir a tomar, me ahogaría en los recuerdos y en el suceso que arruino mi vida definitivamente.

-Que diablos le has hecho a Bella, EDWARD!-grito alice mientras entraba a mi cuarto

-Eddie, hermanito estas bien…?

-No Alice, lo arruiiiine todo….todo por mi maldita inseguridad, todo por culpa de que no he dejado ir al pasado.

-Edward, Bella no es como Lauren-dijo mientras yo depositaba mi cabeza en su regazo.

-Lo se Alice, lo se, pero tengo demasiada desconfianza y a Bella no le agrada eso.

-Edward creo que es momento de que hables con ella, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que cuando sepa el motivo de todo esto,te apoyara.

-NO quiero revivir esos recuerdos Ali-dije llorando y temblando.

-Hermanito si enserio la amas debes confiar en ella, y decirle, he visto cambios tuyos desde que te llevas con Bella Edward, No la dejes ir.-dijo sonriéndome.

-Gracias Alice, mañana hablare con ella.

**Holis! Les gusto el capitulo?, Bella no puede estar con Edward mientras el siga desconfiando de ella, el que le diga su historia es una prueba de confianza.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Reviews?**

**A los 8 reviews actualizo!**

**Aa y corrijo tal vez dean 4 capitulos mas o menos.**

**Las quiere sidnise.**


	19. Lauren

Chapter 19

Hola! Queiro aclarar y contestar muchos revies :D

Okay aquí van

**GENNE**

_ME ENCANTA TU FIC; NUNCA DUDES DE TU IMAGINACION JEJEJEJ PERO AQUI TE DEJO UNA SUGERENCIA:  
EMMET HABLA CON EDWARD Y LE EXPLICA QUE ELLA HABIA MORDIDO (POR CIERTO ESO ME DIO MUCHA RISA :D) A JAMES...EDWARD TRATA DE HABLAR CON BELLA PERO ESTA NO LE HACE CASO..PASAN DIAS...CUANDO ELLA DECIDE HABLAR CON EL...EL LE DICE QUE LA QUIERE ENTONCES (PODRIAS UTILIZAR LA SINOPSIS)...  
YA LOS DETALLES TE QUEDAN A TI...ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE LA SUGERENCIA!  
SI NO TE GUSTA...BUENO...PERO NO DEJES DE ESCRIBIR EL FIC...ME GUSTA DEMASIADOO!_

ME ENCANTO TU SUGERENCIA!, pero no se porque apenas me acaba de salir, entonces no pude verla cuando escribi el capitulo anterior, todos modos es casi igual, menos de que se entero por una revista y no por Emmett.

**MITWI **

_ASI DEBE SER BELLA FUERTE.. y no caer solo por un beso_

pero ojala q escuche y q comprenda a eddi...nesecitan confianza

Me inspire en una Bella, más madura y fuerte, porq siempre cae ante Edward después de un beso y asi, y no es justo que ella haya sufrido por Ed y todo se arregle con un beso.

**Maya Cullen Masen **

_LO SIENTO PERO CREO QUE BELLA SE PASO DEMASIADO Y ESPERO QUE SE DE CUENTA DEL DOLOR Y DAÑO QUE LE A CAUSADO A EDWARD Y POR UNA VEZ DEJE SU ORGULLO AUN LADO Y SEA ELLA QUIEN LO BUSQUE YA CANSA QUE SEA SIEMPRE EDWARD EL QUE VAYA DETRÁS_

Bueno, lo que tiene Bella no es orgullo, simplemente es injusto que con un beso se arregle todo, además el beso es una parte clave para darse cuenta de que la relación de Bella y Edward es única.

Y si no te preocupes, llegara la hora de la verdad

Mis historias son más participación de Edward, porque las que he leído siempre es Bella la que cede ahora debe de ser un poco más fuerte :D

**magui9999 **

_me gusto este cap, me gustarian que fueran mas largos besos_

He querido hacerlos más largos, pero el tiempo no juega a mi favor :D

**salmitaCullen **

_Vaya cada vez aúnmentan más las exigencias eh? Órale ojalá Ed deje de ser tan inseguro_

Jejej si ya lo se, van ir subiendo, para ya dar el gran final!

xD

**BellsAMCullen **

_Jajajaja estampada en la cara le quedo la vdd a Ed jajajaja xD_

_Insisto estas destruyendo mi almaaaaaa jajajajaja xD Quiero que Ed sepa la vdd, y que haga algo hermoso para Bella algo que nunca haya hecho por nadie!_

_Porque no me arrancas el corazón y te lo comes? '( x'( Eso no se vale... buuuuuuuuuuuuu Ya me imagino Bells al ver a Ed con esa juca..._

_quien sea que interrumpio se gano una patada... ..._

_JAJajaj Bells AM Cullen, AMO tus reviews me hacen reír mucho :D_

**Okay esto es todo ahora si disfruten :D**

**Bella P.O.V  
**

Sola… deseando ESOS brazos a mi alrededor atrayéndome a SU pecho.

Lo se… fui dura… pero… lo amo… y si el me ama….debe de tenerme confianza.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!-Alice-dije en forma de saludo-¿Que pasa?

-Que tal Bella, ¿podríamos vernos a las 9 pm en el bar?

-Claro ¿ a que hora vienes para arreglarnos?

-no iré Bella, nos veremos allá.

-Alice Cullen me dejara escoger sola mi ropa?-dije sorprendida-¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga, y quien eres tu…alien?-Alice río, pero yo seguía en shock-

-Nos vemos Bella-colgó Alice riendo.

-Que extraño. ¿Me voy a morir?

Llegaron las 8:30 y me dirigí al bar al que siempre íbamos, estaba tentada a llamarle a Edward para decirle que nos viéramos allá, pero seguro el me odiaría por como lo había tratado.

Llegue y la cola de 5 metros que siempre estaba, no se encontraba, estaba despejado y no se escuchaba la música ensordecedora.

Camine extrañada al lugar, tal vez Alice se refería a otro bar.

El guarda espaldas del lugar me abrió la puerta del bar y me sonrió, tal vez por la cara que tenia…

Todo estaba apagado menos un camino de luz que llegaba hasta el borde del escenario, lo seguí hasta que se prendió la luz del escenario y vi a Edward, enfrente de un piano.

(N/A La canción es "entra en mi vida", les recomiendo que la pongan mientras leen, asi se sentirá el ambiente xD)

**Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
eras una chica mas  
después de cinco minutos  
ya eras alguien especial  
sin hablarme, sin tocarme  
algo dentro se encendió  
en tus ojos se hacía tarde  
y me olvidaba del reloj**

Edward volteo a verme.

**Estos días a tu lado  
me enseñaron que en verdad  
no hay tiempo determinado  
para comenzar a amar  
siento algo tan profundo  
que no tiene explicación  
no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón**

Se paro y empezó a caminar hacia mi, yo sentía que las piernas me temblaban, nunca alguien había hecho algo tan bonito por mi.

**entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego**

Me miro a los ojos, y no se que vio que me abrazo por la cintura.

**Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
ya no existe nadie más  
después de este tiempo juntos  
no puedo volver atrás  
tú me hablaste, me tocaste  
y te volviste mi ilusión  
quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón**

Puso sus labios en mi oreja y susurro

**entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego**

Puso una mano en mi mejilla, y sentí las mariposas en mi estomago y las corrientes eléctricas

Muy cerca de mi labios susurro

**Entra en mis horas  
sálvame ahora  
abre tus brazos  
fuerte  
y déjame entrar**

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo alejando sus ansiados labios-quiero que seas parte de mi presente y de mi futuro Isabella Swan, y para eso necesitas saber de mi pasado, verás que si te tengo confianza.

Le sonreí tiernamente.

-Vamos a tomar un café-dijo tomando mi mano y sacándome de ahí

Nos fuimos a pie, Edward venia con su mano agarrando a la mía, y su otro brazo enredado en mi cintura, y yo ni loca lo separaba de mi.

Pedimos dos capuchinos.

-Todo fue hace dos años, cuando yo tenia quince-dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, se notaba a leguas que esto le costaba, así que le agarre la mano incitándole a continuar, el me sonrió y entrelazo nuestros dedos.-Yo estaba clavado por una chica llamada Lauren desde que tenia los doce, cuando ella cumplió los 15 le pedí que fuera mi novia, y ella acepto, en ese momento yo creía que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Mi hermana y mis padres no le tenían confianza, hasta Emmett y Jasper me decían que esto no les agradaba, pero yo como el adolescente enamorado que era los ignore y seguí siendo "feliz" con ella, pasaron 5 meses de novios, yo creía que la amaba, pero me metía en muchos problemas por ella, constantemente me peleaba en la escuela con uno que otro que decía, que ella era muy zorra y se había acostado con todo el instituto, pero yo era ciego y lo único que hacia era ganarme un reporte por la buena paliza que les propinaba. Cuando Lauren y yo cumplimos 6 meses yo quería darle una sorpresa, así que en la tarde fui a su casa, pero nadie me abria, así que abrí con la llave que ella me había dado, subí a su cuarto y escuche ruidos muy extraños, cuando me asome vi al imbécil de Mike Newton con mi "novia" – hizo comillas con sus dedos- en la cama en una posición muy comprometedora, las palabras que me dijo me han quedado muy grabadas.-miro a lo lejos

_**Edward P.O.V**_

_**Flash Back **_

-_Te odio_

-Pero decías que me amabas-dije sin entender, había quedado en shock con esa imagen.

_río-Solo te utilice, eres popular, me hiciste subir mi status estando contigo._

_-No te entiendo,¿ que no te di?, pelee contra toda la escuela por ti, pelee con mi familia por ti, te di todos los regalos que pediste, te brinde todo el amor que tengo en mi, nunca te descuide, ¿porque me haces esto?-dije tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar_

_-Eres tan ingenuo_

_-Lo se, no se como no lo vi-dije arrepintiéndome de no hacerle caso a mi familia_

_-NO te amo_

_-Ya no lo digas! YO SI TE AMO, YO SI TE AMO!-dije histérico, sus palabras me herían._

_- ¿Crees que te escogería a ti sobre Mike?_

_-¿Porque no lo harias?¿Por qué jugaste conmigo?¿Nunca me amaste? ¿Ni cuando decías esas palabras, lo decías de corazón?-dije cayendo de rodillas_

_-Eres un idiota, el amor no existe, solo fingí, te utilice, nunca te ame y nadie nunca lo hará, solo serás utilizado._

_-Y así será-afirme_

_-Eres un perdedor ¿Por qué te elegiría sobre otra persona?_

_-Yo no soy nada-dicho esto me pare y me fui._

_**Fin del flash Back**_

Recordé esa tarde en la que perdí la fe al amor, y la confianza en mi.

-Después de eso, me vine aquí a un internado, no quería estar en Forks y ser la burla de todos. Lo peor de todo es que al parecer todo era un plan ya que al día siguiente pusieron la grabación de esa platica en las bocinas de los salones de la escuela, esa fue otra razón por la que me fui, Termine siendo el hazmereír de toda la escuela Forks.

Sentí su mano en mi mejilla, e instintivamente incline mi cabeza hacia su mano.

-Como ya te he dicho antes, yo nunca te haría daño.

-lo se Bella, lo se, siento haber desconfiado, pero como ya ves, tengo traumas-dije sonriendo tristemente.

-Con o sin traumas yo te acepto como eres Ed-dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Bella, no puedo más, yo te amo, y no tengo miedo, porque confió en ti, por favor Bella, te lo suplico, ¿Serías mi novia?

Bella abrió los ojos.

-Ed-Edward yo no….

**HOlis! Perdón por la tardanza pero me castigaron por que mi querida tutora (sarcasmo) le manod un mensaje a mi papa y mi papa se hizo godzilla y me comio, ok ok TAL VEZ exagere xD**

**Bueno mis exigencias aumentan xD ahora serán 10 reviews para actualizar.**

**Las quiero!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Mi mente se va agontando.**

**Hagan sugerencias porfavor.**

**Sidnise.**


	20. Soy Edward Cullen…como ha dicho…su novio

Chapter 20

HOLIS!

Creare una sección en la que resolveré dudas y pondré los comentarios que más me gustaron y me hicieron reír yay!  
Aquí vamos!

**MITWI****11/1/12 . chapter 19**

**mmm io no soi buena dando sugerencias...jaja**

peor solo te puedo de cir q me encanto

q bueno q eddi se haya abierto a bella ...muy importante la confiansa  
es genail q bella no sea la sufrida...

**me encanta  
xoxo**

Mitwi me caes re-bien xD sip veremos si cumplo sus expectativas

**magui9999****11/1/12 . chapter 19**

**me encanto edward es taaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn n tierno, pobre y lauren puta zorra que maldita**

Ya lo se! xD

**Andhy ****10/30/12 . chapter 18 **

**SIIII por fin paso le dijo que la ama YAY, es un tonto pero la ama, es un hijo de la chingada pero la ama, es un mujeriego pero la ama, HAHAHAHA ok ya.**

Andhy tu comentario me hizo caerme de la silla, por la risa que me causo xD

**Lupita-Twilight-Fan-For-Life****11/2/12 . chapter 19**

**Que mal que ye hayan comido! Lol**

Al fin pude saber que era lo que le pasaba a Edward! No sabia que era pero tenia una idea. Que bueno que al fin le dijo a Bella. Y no es justo que nos dejes con un cliff! Quiero saber lo que piensa Bella!

xD no entendí lo de "comido" xD

Y es para dar suspenso….muahahaha

**BellsAMCullen****11/2/12 . chapter 19**

**segui destruyendo los pedazos de mi alma...! jajajaja xD Gracias por cumplir mi petición de que le hiciera algo bonito a Bella, esas demostraciones de amor a lo grande me encantan! *-* Por cieto Amo a Sin Bandera y con esa canción redimiste las penas pasadas xD espero que le diga que si, y si le dice que no pues que Ed haga algo aún mas grande para ella! :D**

Tus reviews siempre me alegran, son graciosos :D y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Anonn sailor ****11/1/12 . chapter 19 **

**Awww fue un capitulo excelente jajaa  
Edward es super romanticon y Bella mmmm... parece que tiene dudas chan chan chan...**

Eso crees muahaha

xD

**Mandy Cullen ****11/1/12 . chapter 19 **

**El capitulo pasado fueron 10 reviews y te tardaste 2 dias en actualizar  
MENTIROSA**

Hola Mandy cullen , este, es que como explicártelo….tengo….vida social :D, creo que todas ¿no?,

Lo peor es que no se porque la pag no me enseña los reviews al instante en los que lo publicaron, todos los días checo, y declaro que HOY 4 de Nov del 2012 a las 12.07 am (de la noche), estoy escribiendo porq me dice que ya tengo 85 reviews(en el pasado tenia 75) asi que estoy cumpliendo apenas veo el 85, pero viendo tu review cuento y veo que tengo QUINCE asi que técnicamente, si, me retraso, pero es culpa de la pag, asi que te pido una disculpa,pero ntp, ya la estoy publicando , asi que Dalay :D

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LAS QUIERO!

Los personajes son de SM

_**Soy Edward Cullen…como ha dicho…su novio, y Lauren**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

_Bella, no puedo más, yo te amo, y no tengo miedo, porque confió en ti, por favor Bella, te lo suplico, ¿Serías mi novia?_

_Bella abrió los ojos._

_-Ed-Edward yo no…._

-Ed-Edward yo no…puedo explicar el sentimiento que me haces sentir al saber que confías en mi…y también yo te amo, asi que ,si, quiero ser tu novia

Me levante rápido de la mesa, y la cargue, me valió que hubiera gente en el lugar.

La bese, cuanto me habían encantado sus labios, y ahora los besaría sin problema alguno.

-Eres efusivo, invades mi espacio proxemico-rio-me vale, bésame-y yo no pude negarle

Para salir le abrace por la cintura y ella se sonrojo

-Amo tu sonrojo

-Lo dices porque eres mi novio

-Que bien suena eso

-Lo eres ¿O no?-hizo un puchero, y no pude evitar besarla

Estuvimos un buen rato caminando por los alrededores cuando vi el reloj

-Bells ya es noche…te llevo a tu apartamento-dije tomándola de la cintura para dirigirla al coche.

Llegamos a su casa y la bese antes de irme

Regrese a la casa con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro

-Edward?, porque tienes esa cara?-dijo Alice

-Bella y yo somos novios

Ali soltó un grito tan agudo, que creo que me quedare sordo

-TENGO CUÑADA!-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Tengo que llamarla-dijo mientras se alejaba, pero la alcance a agarrar

-Alice es noche, déjala dormir

-Awww mi hermano la protege

-cállate

Alice me saco la lengua

-Edward mañana vamos a Forks, a grabar las ultimas escenas de la película.

-Ok

-Puedes aprovechar para presentar a Bella y tu presentarte con el Jefe y señora Swan

-Ok-dije nervioso

-Ya prepare tu equipaje

-Ok

-si no dejas de contestar ok, te morderé

-Ok-y Sali corriendo mientras reía a mi habitación

Me acosté en mi cama y caí en un sueño con Bella, o sea hermoso.

Me despertó un dolor en mi brazo

Abrí los ojos y vi a Alice, mordiendo mi brazo

-Alice que te pasa?! Me pasaras la rabia

Alice me saco la lengua-te dije que te mordería, levántate-y salió corriendo

Me vestí y agarre las maletas

-Pasamos por Bella por fis?-dije haciendo un puchero

-No hagas pucheros Edward no eres bebe

-HAY HOLA!-dije con sarcasmo-La Doña pucheros

Alice me saco la lengua

-Yo me veo sexy

-Si sexy te refieres a que provoques unas ganas de darte leche en una mamila tienes razón-dije mientras corría a mi volvo

-Podrás correr pero cobrare venganza

Fuimos por Bella y llegamos puntuales al Aeropuerto, saludamos a toda la producción y a nuestros amigos.

-Hace cuanto que no ves a tus padres?-dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio mientras nos acomodábamos en los asientos

-Desde hace 2 años y tu?

-Hace 1 y medio-dije Bella mientras se acostaba en el asiento

Después de media hora de vuelo, vi a Bella removerse incomoda, debido a la mala posición para dormir.

La agarre cuidadosamente y la acomode en mi pecho, ella rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y murmuro mi nombre, esos gestos me hicieron sonreír y apoye mi cabeza en la suya y quede dormido

-Despierten GUAPETONES Y EDWARD!-dijo Emmet gritándonos a Bella y a mi y a Jasper y a Alice que estaban al lado.

Bajamos y lo primero que divisamos fue el coche de mi padre y la patrulla del Jefe Swan

Yo tome la mano de Bella y nos dirigimos allá.

-Papá!mamá!-grito Bella

Yo me dirigí hacia mis padres.

-Pa, ma-dije mientras los abrazaba

-HIJO!-dijeron los dos al unísono-quien es esa jovencita a quien le agarrabas la mano-dijo mi cariñosa madre Esme.

-Ahorita hablamos mami-sonreí-permítanme tantito

-Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Bella

-Buenas tardes Jefe y señora Swan-dije estrechándoles la mano

-Papa, Mamá él es mi novio

-Soy Edward Cullen…como ha dicho…su novio

La señora Swan me sonrió, y el Jefe entrecerró los ojos, ¿sería un buen momento para correr y evitar un disparo?

-Llámame Rene querido-dije la seño…Rene

-okay

-Mmmm novios….que edad tienes Edward?

-17 ya casi 18 señor

-Charlie no es un criminal POR DIOS!

Reí nervioso-Okay,Okay llámame Charlie

-Un gusto Charlie

Estreche manos

-Permítanme tantito padres

Bella yo nos dirigimos con mis padres

-Mama, Papa Bella es mi adorada novia

Bella se sonrojo

-Mucho gusto Bella, mi nombre es Esme y el es mi esposo Carlisle

-Buenas tardes Bella, puedo ver que has sido buena influencia para nuestro ex egocéntrico hijo

-Papa!-Bella rio

Nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas no sin antes decirle a Bella que vendría por ella en tres horas para ir a caminar

-Se nota que la amas hijo, y te ha hecho mucho bien, que bueno que has logrado superarlo todo.

-Lo se má, la amo

Llegamos a casa y me di un baño, y me dormí unos 30 minutos para luego ir por Bella.

Toque el timbre y Bella salió tan guapa como siempre

-Hola hermosa-dijo mientras la besaba

-Hey guapo

Fuimos a caminar por el pueblo cuando la escuche

-Edward Cullen?!

Maldito cielo ¿Me odias?

Lauren

_**Hola!**_

_**Les gusto?!**_

_**Espero que si…**_

_**Chan chan chan se ha encontrado con Lauren**_

_**Queria hacer un trato con ustedes…**_

_**Si el fic llega a 110 reviews en 4 dias (osea que los tenga para el Jueves)( osea que sean 25 reviews)( y sirve que me da tiempo de hacer las tareas atrasadas xD)**_

_**Acabare este fic antes del prox lunes 12**_

_**Ya sin pedir reviews para actualizar**_

_**¿Les parece?**_

_**BYe**_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Sidnise**_


	21. Cerrando la herida

**_Chapter 21_**

* * *

**_Como podrán ver no se alcanzaron los reviews,asi que seguire subiendo pausadamente._**

Andhy 11/5/12 . chapter 20

Pinche Lauren que la cague un pajaro por culera, la odio te lo juro...  
prometo que a partir del proximo capitulo no pongo ni una groseria, pero con esta puta es inevitable. Solo que Edward deje a bella por la babosa esta entonces si agarrate porque te voy a sacar todo mi feo vocabulario.

**_Jajajaj ntp, ntp, no queiro conocer tu vocabulario jajajaj xD_**

****alice cullen 11/4/12 . chapter 20

me encanta ¿q dias actualizas ?

**_no tengo un dia en especial, pero te sugiero que cheques en las noches, como a las 10 pm_**

Vilu0346 11/4/12 . chapter 20

Me encanto eres una gran escritora sigue subiendo capítulos

**_Gracias Vilu0346 :D_**

GENNE 11/3/12 . chapter 19

GRACIAS! POR TOMAR EN CUENTA MI SUGERENCIA...PORFAVOR SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO...YA ESTOY EMPEZANDO A AMAR TU FIC...JEJEJEJ! FALLO}! YA LO AMO..  
ME DEJASTE EN SUSPENSO!  
AQUI TE VA UNA SUGERENCIA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE:  
QUE LE DIGA QUE SI;YA QUE SERIA TONTO QUE LE DIGA QUE NO, PUES LE ACABA DE DECIR QUE LO ACEPTA TAL Y COMO ES JEJEJEJEJEJ! Y QUE EMPIENCEN LOS PROBLEMAS PORQUE ELLOS TRATABAN DE MANTENER EL SECRETO PARA NO LIDIAR CON PAPARAZIS(ADEMAS EL DIRECTOR NO LO PERMITIA POR ESA MISMA RAZON); ENTONCES JAMES SE LO DICE AL DIRECTOR POR CELOS; Y EMPIENZAN GRAVES PROBLEMAS! (AGREGALE DETALLES Y RECUERDA QUE EXISTEN OTROS PERSONAJES)  
ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y NO TE MOLESTE Y SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO TU FIC(CADA DIA ME GUSTA MAS)  
NOTA: NUNCA DUDES DE TU IMAGINACION

**_Genne me encantan tus sugerencias, sería genial que crearas una cuenta, y asi mandarnos mensajes y aliarnos para hacer un fic juntas!, quedaría super mega requetecontra genialisisisisisisimo!_**

Robmy 11/4/12 . chapter 20

que es Lauren aca?y las presentaciones fueron muy divertidas,jaja,continua asi,nos leemos pronto Robmy.

**_Jajajaj gracias Robmy_**

.9 11/4/12 . chapter 20

Hola, apenas encontre la historia por ahi, pero me hubiera encanto encontrarla antes, esta muy buena la verdad t arrg como odio a lauren seguro que como ahora edward es famoso va querer tiraeselo, pero ¡cuernos! no lo voy a permitir. jajaja Que bueno que edd vaya recuperando la confianza es super tierno... SOY TEAM EDWARD woooo bueno solo queria dejarlo claro ahora si, en forks hay autobuces si vrdd? bueno porque no, a lauren "accidentalmente" la atropella uno. Me refiero no la quiero en coma, solo un poco lastimada por fitas ...

mmm y porfa actualiza pronto.. porque soy capas de enviarte yo solita los reviews que te faltan para que actualizes rapido ehhhhh...

besitos y 1 abrazo, si nadamas te doy uno es porq luego se me acaban :) jajaja . saluditos Karen

**_ .9, tu review me hizo reír mucho, se ve que tienes una mente diabólica 3:), yyyyy no hay que dejar que Edward regrese con Lauren xD tienes razón, ya somos dos contra ella._**

* * *

**_Cerrando la herida_**

**_Edward P.O.V_**

_Fuimos a caminar por el pueblo cuando la escuche_

_-Edward Cullen?!_

_Maldito cielo ¿Me odias?_

Lauren

-Oh por Dios Edward perdedor Cullen esta aquí. Como va tu carrera perdedor, apuesto que por el suelo-y se rio

Los recuerdos de la secundaria llegaron a mi.

Sentí a Bella tensarse junto a mi y parar, yo lo único que quería era irme de ahí.

-Hey tu perdedor te estoy hablando.-y sentí como me jalaron del brazo

. .Novio. -WOW amo a mi chica...esperaa. ¿Dije amo?...¿Amor?...Edward creo que no es el momento adecuado para decidir eso.

-Largate Lauren-dije cabizbaja.

-Y perder la oportunidad de burlarme de ti?-Río-Estas loco

-mira maldita, no dejare que trates asi a mi novio, el no lo merece, es mejor persona que tu.

-Mami, quienes son ellos-baje mi vista y vi a un niño, con el cabello güero y ojos azules, se parecia a….Mike Newton

-Oh por dios-susurre apenas audiblemente

-Nene vete a los juegos por favor-Mike y ella habían tenido un hijo, pero el niño tiene alrededor de dos años y ella tiene mi misma edad o sea que lo tuvieron a los 15, estaba en un gran shock

-Asi que -sonreí de lado- un hijo he

-¿Podemos hablar?-yo me iba a reusar, no quería recordar el pasado, pero Bella me dio un beso y me dijo "tienes que afrontarlo"

Yo le sonreí, y voltee a ver a Lauren-Ok

Fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa del café que estaba a lado de los juegos

-Perdóname -WOW-Yo…Yo me desquite contigo, y no tengo perdón

-¿E-e-e?

-Lo que te hice fue porque Mike estaba celoso de ti, todo estaba planeado, se que no es escusa pero lo hice por que lo amaba.

-Y…porque a mi?-dije molesto

-Eras un chico único, perfecto, obviamente eras mejor que Mike

-Es su hijo verdad?¿Te casaste con el?-Vi que se puso triste

-No. Cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, se fugó

-No lo puedo creer. Maldito cobarde-Dije entre dientes

-Lo se. Pero yo soy feliz con Mathew, pero no he podido dormir estos dos años, por lo mal que te trate, te hice eso, por amor y por odio, odiaba que fueras tan perfecto, y me enamore de ti, por favor Edward dame otra oportunidad-Quede en shock

-Lo-lo siento pero yo amo a otra persona, pero si te sirve de algo, no hay rencores entre nosotros

-Lo siento se que te hice daño, pero gracias eres un buen hombre, y ella-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Bella-Tiene suerte de tenerte.

-Te equivocas, yo tengo el privilegio de que sea mi novia-dije sonriendo como un estúpido enamorado-Si me permites-hice un ademan de levantarme

-Éxito con tu vida Lauren, encontraras a un hombre mejor-le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje para dirigirme con Bella sintiéndome como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

**Holis**

**Ya se cerro la herida YAY Edward es LIBREEEEE!**

**Les gusto?**

**Reviews?**

**5 Reviews y actualizo**


	22. Separacion forzada

Chapter 22

_**Separación Forzada**_

_**Tercera persona P.O.V**_

Ya estaban de regreso en New York, Estar en Forks con la familia había sido genial, el estar en el bosque había sido relajante para nuestros protagonistas.

Se encontraban Bella y Edward afuera del set besándose sin imaginar que James los había visto, cuando escucharons un grito muy fuerte afuera del edificio.

Salieron, se soltaron de las manos, no querían que se hiciera publica la noticia todavía debido a los paparazzis.

Cuando vieron que afuera estaba lleno de periodistas, el director paso con mucho esfuerzo.

-Quien demonios es la noticia que genera tanto disparate.?-grito el director

Bella y Edward se asustaron cuando escucharon "queremos ver a la parejita famosa de Hollywood" asi que cerraron rápido la puerta

Diablos! Pensaron los dos.

El director se fue a su oficina hecho una fiera.

James se dirgio hacia ella, estaba seguro de que la noticia nueva, le molestaría al director.

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Diablos se habían enterado, ahora uqe pasaría con nosotros, yo no podía estar separado de Bella, estaba seguro que la amaba.

-EDWARD CULLEN ISABELLA SWAN! A MI OFICINA A-H-O-R-A!- Diablos un demonio!, a! no es el director xD

Le di un beso a Bella-Te a-

-AHORA!-me interrumpio el director.

Nos dirijimos temerosos a la oficina del director.

-ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR LA MALDITA NOTICIA DE QUE UETEDES DOS SON NOVIOS!

-Pues fijese que yo se lo pedi y ya somos novios- utilice sarcasmo

-No me vengas con el maldito sarcasmo

Bella se escondio atrás de mi, el director encerio daba nimedo

-Esta noticia nos afecta, los medios de comunicación nos van a impedir seguir con las grabaciones, asi que quiero que acaben con su maldito noviazgo cuanto antes.

-Usted no nos puede obligar a hacer eso!-grite, NO perdería a mi Bella

-Tengo un contrato con ustedes, asi que si, si puedo.

Maldita carrera, maldito contrato.

-Asi que nos los quieros ver juntos, ¿entendido?-nadie contesto

-DIJE! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

-si-Bella y yo susurramos.

-Ahora largense de mi oficina y ya váyanse a su casa.

Lleve a Bella a casa en camino fue silencioso

Cuando llegamos baje para acompañarla a la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pase un amano por su cintura y la voltee, le di un beso tierno en los labios, el beso sabia salado por las lagrimas que hasta ahorita me había dado cuenta que estábamos llorando, la bese con todo el amor, miedo,tristeza que tenia en mi.

Me separe y le di un abrazo

Luego sin mas sali corriendo a mi coche.

La extrañaría.

**Pobes, maldito James ¿o no?**

**Reviews?**

**Las quiere Sidnise, ahorita en un rato chance y actualizo otra, pero no se, porq me acabo de caer de las escaleras y CREO que me fracture la mano, asi que no puedo escribir rápido con una sola mano.**


	23. Al diablo

**Chapter 23**

**HOlis ¡!**

**Como podrán ver me cambie el nombre a "sidy" Debido a que ese es mi sobrenombre en la vida xd**

**Ademas de que antes tenia un VLog en Youtube con el Nick de Sidnise y toda la escuela se entero y me molestaron.**

**Asi que me dio cuenta que si buscaba en google ese Nick aparecia la pag, y yo no quiero que nadie se entere que escribo**

**PEEEERO luego me di cuenta que aun asi sigue apareciendo en google ¬¬ púdrete Internet**

**Ahora como podrán ver mi mano no esta rota.**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**_

**Gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Y que creen! Fui al pre-estreno de Amanecer parte 2! **

**Este capitulo lleva canción "Llego tu amor" de Reik**

_**Al diablo**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Fui a toda velocidad a mi casa, sabia que no debía ir a esta velocidad y menos llorando debido a que las lagrimas me impedían ver perfectamente.

Apenas llegue a casa, me recibió una preocupada Alice, Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, como si el abrazarla me mantuviera con vida, como si el abrazarla me mantuviera con Bella.

Llore y llore.

-Anthony, ¿que pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras tanto hermanito?

-No debo estar con ella Alice, no puedo, pero ¡la amo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ella!-dije sollozando.

-Pero ¿Porque no? ¿Si los dos se aman? ¿O Bella te cortó?

-No Alice, el director hablo con nosotros y nos prohibió seguir juntos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No puedo vivir sin ella Alice, no puedo.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, y veía de lejos a Bella desde que no andábamos yo no sonreía si el guion no me lo pedía, no salía, mi vida era una rutina, me despertaba, iba al set, y regresaba a acostarme.

Así por 5 malditas semanas.

Estábamos Bella y yo ensayando la escena de mi habitación, estábamos "bailando" y yo lo disfrutaba, si esto era lo único que podría tener, lo disfrutaría.

Cuando acabamos la escena, todos se pusieron a dialogar dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos.

Llego tu amor y en un instante me atrapo  
Sin preguntar, sin un aviso quiso entrar  
Al fondo de este corazón herido  
Que ahora siente con cada latido,

Me le quede viendo y ahí mi cabeza hizo click.

Oigo una voz diciéndome,  
Que todo va a estar muy bien, que no lo deje escapar

¡Al diablo todo!

Agarre a Bella de la cintura, y la lleve afuera a una velocidad que ni yo me la creí.

Y sin poderlo evitar, la bese.

-Te amo, y no puedo vivir sin ti.

-¿Qué?-dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Te amo Bella, Te amo Bella Swan.

-Ta-También yo Edward, pero…no podemos, amor-Después de que me dijo "amor", sabia que, no se como le haría, pero estaría con ella.

-Vámonos-La lleve por la parte de atrás del set, para que el director no nos viera.

Fuimos a caminar por el parque.

Siento volar cuando estas tu  
Siento tocar el cielo azul  
Sin duda todo es por ti

-¿Cual es tu sueño más grande Bella?-dije mientras nos sentábamos en una banca y la ponía a ella en mi regazo

-Siempre he soñado con salir en una película que rompa records, para tener buena paga y comprarme una casa y comprarle un coche a mi papa además de su patrulla, además de pagar la preparatoria de Seth

-Me encantas-dije dándole un beso

Quiero alcanzar lo que soñé  
Quiero besar lo que anhele  
No hay más que decir, enamorado de ti

-Te amo-no pude evitar decir y le di otro casto beso, ¿en que nos dejaba esto? ¿Novios o Amigos?-Bella, ¿que somos?

-Eso te iba a preguntar, Edward no me puedo arriesgar a perder mi trabajo, mi hermano Seth depende de mi dinero y también mis papas.-la entendía, no era egoísta, y ¡diablos! Como la amaba

-Te parece ser amigo-novios, seremos novios, pero en el set seremos amigos….

-Perfecto-dicho esto me dio un beso

-Ven vamos a la tienda de música….

Llegamos y la senté al lado mio y agarre una guitarra.

_Llego tu amor y me hizo fuerte en el dolor  
Sin preguntar sin pedir nada me curó  
El fondo de este corazón herido  
Que ahora vive con cada latido  
Oigo una voz diciéndome,  
Que todo va a estar muy bien  
Que no lo deje escapar_

Cuando acabe la fracción de canción se lanzo a mis brazos y me dio un beso encantador.

CLICK!

Y me segó un flash

-Por fin, una foto de la parejita famosa de Hollywood

Mierda!

**Les gusto?!**

**Perdón por el retraso pero apenas pude volver a mover normalmente mi mano xD**

**Reviews?**

**Me han encantado sus reviews, hay algunos que me hacen carcajear y otros que me dan ideas, gracias chicas, las quiero**

**NOTA: A QUIENES LES GUSTE MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR, APENAS ACABE ESTE FIC, HARE MUCHISIMOS ONE-SHOOT´S, YA TENGO LA ESTRUCUTURA DE TODOS.**

**LAS QUIERE**

**SIDY.**


	24. A ciegas

Chapter24

Hola!

**KariiSwanCullen****11/17/12 . chapter 23**

**Me encanta tu forma de escribir espero con ansias los one-shot's  
Me encanto el capi lo malo es que al final le sacaron una foto  
Y yo también fui a ver amanecer parte 2 a la premier estaba desde las 12 de la mañana hasta las 2 XD y hacia mucho frío  
Saludos D**

**Que cool! A mi me paso lo mismo xD, uno de los One-shoot lo subore hoy o mañana**

**Y como una buena estudiante al dia siguiente estaba dormida…..en la dirección xD ´**

**karen de Pattinson****11/17/12 . chapter 23**

**Me encantooo... ashhh tonto paparazzi mmm lamento lo de tu mano, ojala te recuperes pronto XD y que bueno que Edward haya mandado todo eso al diablo, pero no sé porque el director, no quiere que esten juntos :/ creo que hasta seria bueno... **

**:D en este cap explico**

**Robmy****11/17/12 . chapter 23**

**me encanto y la verdad eso esperaba que no vivan del que diran sino que le digan si a su amor,aunque ahora deberan matar a ese paparazzi...jajaja,continua asi,nos leemos Robmy.**

**:D que bueno que llego a cumplir expectativas**

** .7****11/17/12 . chapter 23**

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh odio a James por que el se fue de boca ellos no pueden estar juntos :(**

**Lo matamos? xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Yo les recomiendo que pongan la canción "A ciegas" de Reik, justamente cuando empiece haga estos "****" signos para que sientan la atmosfera **

Los personajes le pertencen a SM

_**A ciegas**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

-Que diablos! no entendieron mi orden?!-grito el director-Necesitan que tome medidas grandes?!, No estoy tarde de sacar a uno de los dos de la película, de todos modos me tardaría lo mismo el volver a empezarla, a que sus estúpidos paparazis me estén retrasando.

_-¿Cual es tu sueño más grande Bella_

_-Siempre he soñado con salir en una película que rompa records, para tener buena paga y comprarme una casa y comprarle un coche a mi papa además de su patrulla, además de pagar la preparatoria de Seth_

Era su sueño, si la amaba, buscaría su felicidad y no la mía.

-¡¿Quieren que tome esa decisión?!

-No, puede hacernos esto director, yo lo amo, no me separara de él-esas palabras me hicieron sentirme mal de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Tiene razón director, la película es lo importante-Bella me miro con cara de "WTF", lo hacia por que la amaba, y buscaría su felicidad, antes que la mía-Lo siento Bella, pero esto ya no debe seguir más, terminamos.

Bella se volteo y salió de la oficina.

-Bien hecho hijo, tienes bien centrada tu mente, te subiré el sueldo-Eso me hizo enojar NO LO HACIA POR EL DINERO LO HACIA POR BELLA.

-Mejor métase el dinero por donde mejor le quepa-Salí

Iba metido en mis melancólicos pensamientos cuando sentí que algo choco conmigo y me abrazo, baje mi vista y era Bella, resistí a todos mi impulsos de también abrazarla

-Actuaste muy bien, ahora solo hay que cuidar que no nos vean los paparazis- mi dulce y hermosa Bella, sabia perfectamente que la amaba, pero mi amor solo le hacia daño.

-Yo no estaba actuando Bella, no _quiero_ seguir contigo-dije serio tratando de no llorar en esos momentos al ver sus ojos una decepción terrible, _Mi Bella querida si solo supieras…._

-Pe-Pero tu me dijiste que me amabas-dijo confusa soltando su abrazo y mi cuerpo extrañando su calor.

-Mentí

-No te creo

-Pues créelo, me di cuenta que no eres suficiente para mi-vi el dolor en sus ojos.

-Entonces tu… ¿No me quieres?

-No-_Te amo!_ Grito mi mente

-Ok, eres… un imbécil despreciable, te olvidare- y con esas palabras se fue

_Te amo Bella, es por tu bien _

Nunca imagine  
Encontrarme aquí  
Despidiéndome de ti  
No me digas por favor  
Que olvidar será mejor  
Vivirás por siempre en mis recuerdos

Tenia que ser fuerte, por ella, todo esto era por su bien, por su felicidad, por sus sueños.

Pero tiemblo solamente con pensar  
Que te tengo que soltar  
Que recorreré sin ti la vida

Me derrumbe en el suelo, y cubrí con mis manos mi cara, ¿podría vivir sin ella? ¿Podría llegar a olvidarla? ¿Podría ella olvidarme?¿Podría yo recuperarme? ¿ Podría volver a ser feliz? Mi cabeza se lleno de muchos "podría"

Me pare y me dirigí a mi casa.

No di ni un paso adentro y caí de rodillas a llorar.

-es por su bien-me repetía para dejar de llorar, pero no funcionaba

Muchos obstáculos, muchos problemas que me han llegado, desde que ella llego, tal vez nuestro destino no era estar juntos, tal vez no estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, tal vez su felicidad yo no era.

A ciegas, perdido  
Se detiene mi respiración  
Duele ver que tu futuro  
No combina, conmigo  
Y no quiere comprender mi corazón

No, no era eso, éramos perfectos juntos, su cabello café con el mio cobrizo, sus ojos cafes perfectos con mis ojos verdes esmeralda, su pequeña boca encajaba con la mia, su pequeño cuerpo perfecto para que mi cuerpo sea su escudo.

Para que fingir  
Si sabes como yo  
Que este sueño terminó  
Somos fuego que se enfrió  
El tiempo nos desvaneció  
Y se ha borrado todo lo que fuimos

Me pase la noche entera llorando en la sala, gracias a Dios Alice no llego, ya que se quedo con Jasper.

Me levante de malas, la inconciencia del sueño era mejor que vivir la realidad, dolorosa como un cuchillo atravesando mi pecho.

Llegue y lo primero que vi fue a Bella.

Me volteo a ver y en sus ojos no vi enojo y resentimiento, si no tristeza.

Pero tiemblas solamente con pensar  
Que me tienes que soltar  
Que recorrerás sin mí la vida

Las escenas pasaron, y ella no me hablaba entre ellas.

Claro le había dicho que la amaba, le había cantado y un día después le había dicho que no lo hacia.

Estupido paparazzi

_Flash Back_

_CLICK!_

_-Por fin, una foto de la parejita famosa de Hollywood_

_-¿¡Que rayos?!_

_Me levante y cuando lo iba a agarrar una multitud de periodistas me empezaron a empujar para quedar al lado de Bella y tomar más fotos._

_-Mañana se dará la gran noticia._

_Fin Flash Back_

A ciegas, perdido  
Se detiene mi respiración

Seguía la escena del primer beso.

Por Dios! Quieren matarme?

Si la besaba el corazón me explotaría.

La escena salió bien según el director, dijo que se notaba el dolor que "sentía" yo en mi garganta por ser vampiro, Aja! Claro! Es por eso! Estupido!

Duele ver que tu futuro  
No combina, conmigo  
Y no quiere comprender mi corazón  
Bésame una vez más  
Y nunca mires atrás

Llegue a mi casa y me fui a mi cuarto a llorar, toque mis labios, su boca sobre la mía era la sensación más placentera que alguna vez hubiera sentido, y ya no tendría el honor de volver a besarla.

Quería llorar hasta morir, gritar hasta desgarrarme la garganta, golpear todo hasta que no quede nada en el mundo.

-Eddie?-Dijo alice

-NO me digas asi-dije sollozando

-Que tienes?¿Porque te la pasas llorando?

-Es…Bella

-Pero que pasa? No regresaron?

-Si regresamos, pero un paparazi nos cacho y el director dijo que despediría a uno de nosotros si seguíamos, y no podía arruinar el sueño de Bella, tu dijiste que esta película rompería expectativas, y lo hago por ella no por mi- dije a un velocidad tan rápida que ni yo me entendí pero al parecer Alice si.

-Estupido paparazi-Alice se quedo viendo al vacío mientras yo sollozaba ¿Qué sería de mi sin alice?-Espera?!

-Espero

-¿Tienes tu contrato?

-Si

-Tengo una idea.-Saco su celular y llamo a alguien- Rosalie

**Que idea tendrá Alice?**

**Reviews?**

**Estoy haciendo un One-shoot**

**Espero que les guste…..lo subiré hoy o mañana.**

**No tengo todavía el summary, pero en el prox cap lo pongo, para los que no lo hayan leído en ese entonces.**

**Sidy.**


	25. Ahora seguía volver a conquistar a Bells

Chapter 25

_**Ahora seguía volver a conquistar a mi Bella**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

_-¿Tienes tu contrato?_

_-Si_

_-Tengo una idea.-Saco su celular y llamo a alguien- Rosalie, podemos ir a tu casa?...gracias besos._

_-¿_Rosalie?

-¿No te acuerdas que ella estudio derechos?

-¿Y eso en que ayuda?

-Tu contrato…..-y yo Salí corriendo a la caja fuerte donde guardábamos los papeles importantes.

-Aquí esta-se lo di

-Ahora vámonos.-fueron unos veinte minutos de viaje, en los que pensaba, pero lo único que podía ver y oír en mi mente era…

_Ok, eres… un imbécil despreciable, te olvidare_

Y sus hermosos ojos chocolates con lagrimas sin salir, me dolía, saber que yo era el culpable de que mi amada llorara ,me dolía como un carajo, el saber que si nunca se hubiera enamorado de ella, los dos serían felices, pero no tanto como estando ente sus brazos

-Baja-dijo Alice, era raro verla así de seria

-Edward hermano!-grito un emocionado Emmett.

-Aléjate oso pachonsote-dijo Edward serio, pero al darse cuenta de el apodo que le dio le salio una pequeña sonrisa aunque pareció más una mueca

-Tu despreciable rata, puedes ser mi mejor amigo, pero eso no evita que te merezcas unos buenisisisisisimos golpes en tu hueca cabeza-Edward se quedo quieto sin entender mientras Rosalie le pegaba en el pecho y Emmett se la quitaba de encima. ¿ Por que le haces tanto daño a Bella?-la cara de Ed se transformo en una mueca de dolor, y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Rosalie conocía muy bien a su amigo como para saber que el no lloraba a lo bruto ,asi que paro y mejor lo abrazo

-¿Qué paso en realidad?

Alice le conto lo que le había dicho Edward, debido a que este no podía ni abrir la boca sin que saliera un sollozo

-Que maldito?!, ¿Pero no ve que le ayudaría a su publicidad?

-Exacto, por eso necesitamos tu brillante mente para que nos ayudes a encontrar una forma de que ellos puedan estar juntos sin estar presionados por el contrato.

Rosalie tomo el contrato y empezó a leerlo. Hmm huh-bufó-Tiene muchos lagunas este contrato

-Lagunas?

-Errores, o forma de abrocharnos. Y tengo tu solución Ed

-¿Cuál es?-dijo Edward de repente motivado

-Dice que el podrá decidir durante el tiempo de rodaje, sobre tu vestimenta y tu peinado, sobre que hacer con tu imagen física o en el espacio en el que te encontraras, peeero no dice nada sobre tu vida sentimental

-Osea que?

-No hay nada que te impida regresar con bella

-Enserio?!-Edward empezó a bailar, hasta que se acordó-pero hace poco le dije que la amaba luego le dije que no y si regreso y le digo que si la amo, se enojara más de lo que ya esta,

-Si te ama te entenderá y te dejara explicar, además tu lo hiciste por ella, no por tus beneficios,

-Eso espero

-Y cual es tu plan-dijo Alice

-Llevale tres cubetas de 1000 cm cúbicos llenas de ositos de goma!-grito Emmett el cual se había pasado callado toda la conversación

-Rosalie como es que estas con él?-dijo Alice asustada.

-Es mi osito pachonsito-dijo Rose abrazandolo

-Cursis-dijo Alice

-Tu no te quedas atrás duende-me reí

-Okay ahora hay que ir a hablar con el director antes de ir con Bella.

.

.

.

-Pasen!-grito desde adentro de la oficina

-Soy yo Director

-Oh Edward! Como esta mi actor favorito

-necesito hablar con usted.

-Sobre….

-Mi relación con Bella

-Mas bien tu EX -relacion con Isabella Swan

-Oh mas bien mi próxima relación con BELLA Swan-dije frunciendo el ceño

Al director se le quito la estúpida sonrisita

-No

-No tiene derechos

-Tengo un contrato

-El cual tiene lagunas

El director me miro asustado-¿Cuáles, SEGÚN TU?

Le explique lo que me dijo Rose

-Además director, le ayuda a usted en su publicidad

-No si lo que promueve es el engaño

-¿engaño?-quede en shock

-Si, creí que usted señor Cullen tenía principios hasta que me entere que salía con una chica que ya tenia novio

-Bella no tiene novio

-a mi no me engaña Cullen

-Yo no lo engaño Director, Bella no tiene novio

-James su NOVIO fue quien me lo dijo

Me reí-ese estafador me hizo lo mismo a mi-entonces recordé que se lo había pedido en el set-Aquí tienen cámaras no?

-Si por que

-Sigame

SAli corriendo al cuarto de seguridad, busque la fecha aproximada y le acelere hasta encontrar el momento.

_Hola Bella- EL molesto de James le empezó a hablar_

_-Hola James_

_-Quiero hablar contigo_

_- Es necesario?_

_-Si- y se río _

_-Ok- se cambiaron las cámaras a las del pasillo_

_-Bella, tengo que decirte que …. Me gustas mucho_

_Se ve que Bella dejo de respirar_

_-Lo si-ento pero a mi no me gustas._

-Ve director-reí

_Sonó el teléfono de Bella_

_-Lo siento James me voy_

_El maldito la agarro del brazo- No, no te vas._

_-James suéltame o te muerdo el brazo_

Me reí, Emmett tenía razón era verdad que daba risa

Cuando acabo todo el director me volteo a ver con una mirada culpable

-Lo siento tanto, siento haber arruinado todo ustedes dos están hechos para estar juntos

-Entonces….

-Si tienen toda la libertad

-Gracias

Ahora seguía volver a conquistar a mi Bella

**Holis!**

**Les gusto?!**

**Ahora saben porque el director no quería, debo de confesar que se me acaba de ocurrir xD**

**ReviewS?**

**Este necesito sugerencias, no se me ocurre nada para el plan de Edward para volver con Bella, lles agradecería que me dieran ideas y así se me aclara la cabeza y sería un honor poder ponerla en mi historia, claro si ustedes me dejan**

**Gracias**

**Si buscan en el facebook "Sidnise" verán mi pag tiene una foto de dos manos unidas en gris, ahí podre avisarles cuando subo o porque no subi, comunicarme con ustedes y además hablar sobre posibles fics.**

**Okidoki **

**Chaito**


	26. Estaba seguro de tres cosas

**Chapter 26**

**Valentina ****11/20/12 . chapter 24 **

**Esta muy bueno el fic! Redactas muy bien me encanto :D Espero que sigas con esto :)**

_**Gracias**_

**Guest ****11/20/12 . chapter 24 **

**Estupido director, lo odio y espero que Alice haga algo Para arreglarlo todo! ****Como VA Tu mano? Actualiza pronto!  
Besos Karen**

_**Esta genial gracias :D**_

**BellsAMCullen****11/20/12 . chapter 24**

**Actualizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa Que ya lloro! ****Me tienes sufriendo! :S x'(**

_**Me perdonas ¿? :C**_

_**Kesia:**_

_**Me encanta tu sugerencia, me encanto encanto encanto!**_

_**Aviso desde ahorita que el capitulo será muy muy corto solo será la reconcilacion**_

_**Además de que usare frases leidas de Facebook o asi por el estilo.**_

_**Pero mañana subo o tal vez el sábado**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews**_

_Karen:_

_También me interesa tu idea, aunque no será la idea base la usaré, peeero me llego tu review a mi correo y no aparece en la pag, asi que no se el link de tu perfil, para checar lo de la venganza, podría ayudarte :D, si acaso si tienes un perfil, mandame un mensaje_

_Y vere si puedo ayudarte_

_**Estaba seguro de tres cosas**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Estaba nervioso, eran las 6.00 am faltaban 10 minutos para que Bella llegará al set, el director me iba a apoyar debido a que se sentía culpable.

-Ya esta afuera!-gritó Jacob

-A sus lugares- grito el director

-Suerte Ed-dijo Emmett

Sentía que el estomago se me saldría

Escuche como abrían la puerta

Tenían todavía que maquillarla, para que no sospechara, así que duraría otras dos horas con el corazón alborotado, todos hacían ruido como si fuera un día normal

5 min

15 min

30 min

45 min

1 hora 25 min

1 hora 45 min

2 horas

Clack clack, clack clack

Escuchaba sus zapatos acercarse

-Okay Bella, agregamos una escena,, así que no esta en el guion-mis manos sudaban

-Okay y mi dialogo-no sospechaba Nada

-En esta escena tu solo tienes que escuchar y NO moverte

Bella lo miro extrañada levantando una ceja

-tu solo sigue instrucciones-dijo el director saliendo de escena

-Okay toma 1, escena en la que el director pide disculpas, por ser un tonto y haber arruinado todo por seguir un tonto rumor-voltee a ver a Bella, la cual había abierto los ojos como platos pero a la vez se veía confusión en ellos

-Solo escucha-dijo Alice

-Comprende-dijo Jasper

-Dale una oportunidad-Dijo Rosalie

-Escucha a este viejo, lo hizo por ti-dijo Emmett

Bella volteo a verlos y luego a mi con cara de sorpresa

Okay…aquí voy

-Bella, mi dulce y hermosa Bella-me acerque-Te amo tanto que duele, te amo tanto que pongo todo de ti antes que mi felicidad, aunque mi felicidad es estar contigo.-le tome la mano-dije esas cosas horribles, porque no podía dejar que pudieras ser despedida, y no cumplieras tus sueño, lo hice por ti espero llegues a entender.

Por que yo te amo y haría todo, cruzaría cielo, mar y tierra, porque el amor implica sufrir, eso es una verdad sabida, pero cuando el amor es más fuerte que el dolor jamás hay que decaer en la lucha.

Eres mi vida, nunca ame como te amo a ti, daría lo que fuera por verte sonreír, y me encantaría que esa sonrisa fuera por mi, el amor es sufrido y considerado, nunca es celoso. El amor nunca es jactancioso o engreído. Nunca es grosero o egoísta. Nunca se ofende ni es resentido. El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás y se deleita en la verdad. Siempre esta dispuesto confiar, esperar y soportar todo lo que venga.

-Corte!-grito el director

Se hizo un silencio temeroso

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y si no me amaba y si estaba enojada conmigo

Baje mi mirada y cerre los ojos

En eso sentí calor en mi pecho y mojado, abrí mis ojos, y era Bella llorando

-Sabía que era mentira, sabía que me seguías amando

-Y siempre lo haré amor, eres mi vida-la abrace y llore con ella

Cuando levante la vista no había nadie en el set, nos habían dado privacidad y se los agradecería a muerte.

Vi una nota en la cámara que estaba al frente de nosotros.

_No habrá grabaciones hoy, sigue con tu plan B Edward, que sean felices._

_-_Vamos a comer algo?-dije mientras le sonreía.

_-_Me encantaría

_-_Mmmm Bella creo que sería correcto que lo volviera a hacer, ¿Quieres volver a ser novia de este estúpido enamorado?

_-_SI-me beso

_Estaba seguro de tres cosas._

_1.-Bella era la mujer perfecta y la amaba con todo mi ser_

_2.-Nunca nada nos volvería a separar_

_3.-Bella algún día sería mi esposa_

_**Holaaa como ya les había dicho el capitulo serpia pequeño**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Gracias por la sugerencia Kesia…**_

_**Aquí esta el summary del One Shoot**_

Se vale que terminemos para que te cases conmigo?

-No puedo con esto, ya me tiene harta, terminamos Edward -¿¡Que!-Pe-Pero tu –tu me amas- -No Edward, ya no estoy segura -todo fue parte de un plan, digo en mi defensa, que Alice me obligo -Bella no puedo vivir sin ti,¿Te casarías conmigo? -Bella te dije que le gustaria-grito Alice -Te amo para siempre, mi amada prometida

_**Reviews?**_

_**Las quiero.**_


	27. I think I wanna marry you

_**Hola perdón por el retraso pero estoy leyendo un libro con el que me clave y me quito toda la inspiración para hacer un capitulo del amor, y no se me ocurria con que seguir.**_

_**También les invito a pasar a mi perfil, ya que subi 2 one-shoot.**_

_**Los personajes son de SM**_

Robmy 11/22/12 . chapter 26

me confundi,el director les dejo hacer la escena o el no sabe que los chicos estuvieron en el set haciendo una escena que no va en la pelicula? muy lindo el One shot,continua asi,nos leemos Robmy.

_**Contestando tu pregunta Robmy:**_

_**El director contribuyo con el plan.**_

_**Nunca grabaron solo dijeron "acción" y "corte" para que Bella pensara que era parte de la película y no saliera corriendo o algo por el estilo xD**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_Estaba seguro de tres cosas._

_1.-Bella era la mujer perfecta y la amaba con todo mi ser_

_2.-Nunca nada nos volvería a separar_

_3.-Bella algún día sería mi esposa_

Aquí estábamos preparándonos para la premiere de la película, todo mundo estaba ansioso y los actores nerviosos, me encontraba en el coche abrazando a Bella íbamos camino al cine en el que podríamos estar seguros para verla

-Te amo-Sonreí amaba que me lo dijera

-Yo mas corazón-aprete mas mi abrazo-Sabes hoy cumplimos 6 meses, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Bueno 7 meses si no contamos el que cortamos. Y me gusta más esa cifra además nunca nos dejamos de amar asi que di que cumplimos 7 meses-replico mi novia como si fuera una bebe

-Bueno amor,hoy cumplimos 7 meses ¿que quieres hacer?-dije sonriendo

-me gustaría tener otra cena como cuando nos reconciliamos-sonreí, me encantaba la idea de que le hubiera gustado

-Me encanta la idea

Salimos y pasamos por la famosa alfombra roja, nos preguntaron por nuestro noviazgo y yo sonreía como bobo, nadie además de Alice y Rosalie se imaginaban lo que pasaría.

Pasamos al lugar donde veríamos la película

Cuando acabo la obscuridad ya gobernaba en las calles así que era hora de mi plan

-Te tengo una sorpresa

Bella hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño-Sabes que odio las sorpresas

-Espero que esta no la odies-susurre para mi mientras hacia una mueca con mis labios

-entonces ya vamos-dijo Bella saltando como si fuera Alice

-Pense que no te gustaban

-No significa que no tenga curiosidad-sonrio

-te tendre que vendar los ojos

-Edward!-Dijo Bella cruzando sus brazos

-Te amo-dije sonriendo fugazmente mientras le vendaba los ojos

-Yo también pero no me gusta esto

Nos subimos al coche y el chofer nos llevo al lugar que había preparado para Bella

-Ya llegamos?-dijo bella por onceaba vez

-Guarda silencio, muchacha guapa he impaciente

Bella hizo un puchero y yo la bese-Ya casi, no te preocupes.

Cuando llego el momento de caminar tuve que poner mucha atencion para que Bella no se cayera.

-Te voy a cargar-le dije y sin esperar repuesta la cargue estilo novia

-Edward no!-chillo Bella

-Lo siento amor, pero si te dejo que sientas en que estamos arruinaras todo

-Estamos balanceándonos, es ….¿un bote?-Diablos!.Especial cuidado en todo y aun así lo descubrió

-Si, pero aun asi no te zafare la venda-dije riendo

-A veces no eres adorable-Bella hizo un puchero

-A ver si dices eso más al rato, cuando veas que tengo para ti-reí

Cuando llegamos al lugar sonreí, estaba nervioso a mil, y sentía que sería mejor aventarme al agua antes que seguir con mi plan.

-Te quitare la venda-cuando abrió los ojos la luz la cego, asi que los volvió a cerrar, para luego volverlos a abrir mas lentamente

-WOW!-Dijo Bella contemplando todo lo que tenía preparado para ella

Estabamos en medio de una laguna, habían velas encendidas flotando en el agua dándonos una luz hermosa, habían varias bocinas en las orillas del lago, estaban decoradas por rosas blancas.

Hice una seña para que pusieran la música

Es una noche hermosa,  
Estamos buscando algo estúpido que hacer.  
Hey cariño,  
Creo que quiero casarme contigo.

Bella abrio los ojos por la ultima parte de la letra, me volteo a ver como para ver si había sonado de coincidencia o si de eso se trataba todo esto, yo le sonreí dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

¿Es la mirada de tus ojos,  
¿O acaso es el jugo de baile?  
A quién le importa nena,  
Creo que quiero casarme contigo.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace de la cintura para empezar a bailar en el bote.

Conozco una pequeña capilla en el paseo a la que podemos ir,  
Nadie se enterará,  
Vamos chica.  
A quién le importa si tenemos los bolsillos llenos de dinero  
que podemos derrochar,  
una foto tipica,  
y ya está, nena

Bella sonrió, estaba un 80% seguro de que saldría de aquí comprometida.

Me acerque y le cante al odio…

No digas que no, no, no, no, no;  
Solo dí sí, sí, sí, sí, sí;  
Y nos vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos vamos.  
Si estas preparada como yo estoy preparado.

Me arrodille y le tome la mano mientras sacaba el hermoso anillo que le habia comprado.

-Isabella Marie Swan, Prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, prometo vivir los buenos y malos momento a tu lado y nunca dejarte sola, respetarte y amarte hasta que nuestras vidas acaben y aun en el más allá, prometo recordarte todas las mañanas, lo afortunado que me has hecho y lo feliz que estoy a tu lado, prometo recordarte todos los días cuanto te amo, y lo importante que eres para mi. ¿Aceptarías ser la esposa, de este chico enamorado, que daría la vida por ti?

Quede exactamente para cantar una parte de la canción que iba perfecto al momento.

Solo di, "Yo acepto"  
Dimelo ahora mismo cariño,  
Dimelo ahora mismo cariño.

Bella río por la coincidencia, y me abrazo

-Yo acepto-dijo como la canción

-Te amo-La bese con todo el amor que tenía en mi

-Te amo.

_**Fin**_

_**HEY! **_

_**Les gusto?**_

_**No se preocupen! Ya se que ahorita deben de estar pensando "Esta loca! Como le deja ahí!"**_

_**Pero les quería preguntar, ¿Les gustaría que hiciera un Outake de "la boda" y de "su vida juntos"?**_

_**Reviews?**_


	28. OUTTAKE:La boda

**Outtake: La boda**

**Aquí les tengo uno de los outtake, será corto, y perdón si no sale muy bien, como ya he dicho yo no estoy muy cómoda con las bodas, así que espero que si me salga bien, que disfruten :D**

**Not****a importante abajo**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

_**La boda**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

-Edward contrólate, faltan dos horas para la boda y ahí la verás, ¡Por Dios hermano! ¡TRANQUILIZATE, NO TE DEJARA EN EL ALTAR!

-Debe de estar estresada, déjame ir con ella, no la he visto en dos días, ¡Alice suéltame!

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! RELAJATE, SI NO, CANCELARE LA BODA

Me quede quieto y la voltee a ver, entrecerré los ojos- No serías capaz

-Pruébame

Me quede quieto y deje que me acomodara bien el traje

_30 minutos para la boda_

Me movía como loco, en el coche

-Enserio hermano, eres como un tigre enjaulado, ni yo estaba tan nervioso cuando le pedí a Rose que se casara conmigo.

-Tu se lo pediste, Yo me VOY a casar ahorita, y estoy un 110 porciento seguro de que Bella es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, pero estoy nervioso por ella, que tal si se retracta.

-No lo hará se ve que te ama, veras q…

En eso Emmett fui interrumpido por un duende que me jalo para sacarme del coche

-Estas bien hermanito?

-Nervioso

-Es tu día, disfrútalo

-Créeme que lo hare

Alice sonrió y me acompaño a mi posición en la iglesia

Emmett y Jasper eran los padrinos y Rosalie y Alice las madrinas.

Empezó la marcha, y yo voltee a ver la entrada, por la cual entro una hermosa mujer, la cual sería MI mujer, sonreí como un idiota enamorado

Bella veía al piso, pero aun así alcanzaba a ver el sonrojo que tenía.

Nos habíamos casado en Forks, para que no hubiera prensa a los alrededores, entonces estábamos en un clima fresco y cómodo.

Cuando mi futuro suegro llego con ella a mi, tome su mano, y la acerque.

-Te amo-le susurre al odio

-Gracias suegro-Charlie gruño y yo sonreí, le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a esta idea de la boda pero al final de cuentas con su permiso o no, yo me casaría con Bella

Bella me volteo a ver sonriente y yo, como no, le regrese la mirada.

Pasaron la parte de los votos y de todo eso, cuando llego el momento más esperado de todos o al menos para mi

-Bella aceptas a Edward como tu esposo

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac

Pasaron 2 segundos interminables para mi

Bella me volteo a ver y sonrió-Claro que acepto

-Edward aceptas a Bella como tu esposa

-Acepto-dije sin dudar

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Y yo sin esperar más agarre a bella por la cintura y la bese, aquí iniciaba mi aventura, junto a la mujer que amo.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, no fue mucho, pues no se de bodas y eso.**

**Recibí varios reviews diciendo que hiciera una secuela, y pues lo pensé, y no sería mala idea, lo que pasa es que… este pues no tenia planeada una, entonces pues no se en que podría centrarse, además para que tenga atracción debe de tener un problema y pues se me ocurren algunos pero no muy buenos así que si alguna tiene una idea que quiera compartir la leeré con mucho gusto y agradecimiento.**

**Falta un Outtake asi que todavía nos veremos, si acaso me decido en hacer la secuela subiré una nota, pero también les quiero avisar que a los que les gusta como escribo, pueden estar atentos a mi perfil, debido a que tengo varios ONE-SHOOT´S en mente y tres ideas para unos fics y ya están en planeación aquí les pongo una descripción NO son el summary solo una descripción para que se hagan una idea., todavía no tienen nombre, pero estoy en eso los siguientes serán prototipos solo para que los identifiquen.**

**1.- "niñera"**

**Edward Cullen un papa "soltero", tiene dos hijos una niña y un niño, él no puede cuidar de ellos, y sus hijos odian convivir con su prometida, asi que contrata a una niñera, Bella Swan, Edward se trata de convencer de que Tanya es la madre perfecta para sus hijos, pero una chica con pelo marrón lo hará pensar minutos antes de la decisión final.**

**2.-"secuestrando a mi mejor amiga"**

**Bella siempre amo a su mejor amigo Edward, pero el esta enamorado de Tanya Denali, cuando él y Tanya terminan, Edward se deprime, y Bella esta ahí para apoyarlo, que pasará cuando se de cuenta Edward que Bella es el verdadero amor, y que hará cuando sepa que ella ya no lo ama y se casara con otro? ¿Es hora de un secuestro?**

**3.- Alejate de mi**

**¡¿Edward el rebelde de la escuela, de repente enamorado de la chica buena Bella Swan?!**

**-Para mi que solo lo hace por su dinero**

**-Dejame decirte que estas en lo correcto**

**-Bella todo es un engaño parte de un plan, pero mi amor es verdadero.**

**-Alejate Cullen.**

**Espero que les llame al atención :D**


	29. Outtake: ¿Final Feliz?

OUTTAKE: ¿Un felices para siempre?

**Les sere sincera, aunque varias veces dije que este fic ya me estaba cansando saber que este ya es el final me deprime, yo creo que se debe más a que me he encariñado con ustedes y sus bonitos reviews, me duele y deprime saber que este ya es el final, pero les tengo una buena noticia SI habrá secuela, me tomare un poco de tiempo pero si se hará.**

**Al final les pongo el Summary, todavía no tengo el nombre del fic.**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

OUTTAKE: ¿Un felices para siempre?

_**Edward P.O.V**_

**-**Amor despierta

-No quiero-dije removiéndome en la cama

-¿A no?-Bella empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Ya ya!, me levanto-dije riendo

-Apura que tenemos que ir a hacer las audiciones para la película de "Agua para elefantes"

-Si, en serio quiero el papel de Jacob, me gusto su forma de ser.

-Yo seré feliz si me toca ser Marlena para estar contigo, en lo que hacen la secuela de Crepusculo.

Le sonreí y la abrace-Cuanto te amo, esposa mía

Nos arreglamos y nos pusimos en marcha hacia donde serían las audiciones.

.

.

-¿Qué tal tu audición?-dije, pues veía a Bella muy triste.

-Edward, tengo que decirte algo-dijo haciendo un puchero

Me sente en el sillón, y le abri mis brazos, estábamos esperando a los chicos-¿Qué pasa, amor?

-No voy a estar en la película contigo-dijo escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

-¿Qué porque?-dije triste, me gustaba mi trabajo, porque la veía todos los días.

-Me dijeron que por como hice mi audición le gustaba más para el papel protagonista de una película que están planeando-dijo un poco feliz, yo sabía que ella anhelaba ser protagonista en una película, y si era su sueño, yo como su esposo la apoyaría, QUE HERMOSO SONABA ¡ESPOSO!

-¿Y que película es?-dije dándole mi sonrisa torcida, vi alegría en sus ojos, le gusto que no me deprimiera la noticia.

-Blanca nieves y el cazador-dijo sonriéndome-¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no amor, es tu sueño, y yo te apoyo de corazón-la abrace ye ella acostó su cabeza en mi codo.

-¿Es cierto que Reese Witherspoon va a ser tu compañera?-dijo Bella aparentemente tensa, era divertida cuando se ponía celosa, sonreí-Es muy guapa

-Yo conozco a alguien más guapa, ¿Dónde la he visto?-hice gesto como si lo estuviera pensando-Era la mujer más sexy que he visto-sonreí cuando vi la cara de Bella

-¡¿Dices eso enfrente de mi, tu esposa?!-dijo con los ojos como platos

**-**Oh, ya me acuerdo donde la vi, la veo todos los días en mi casa, y si, le digo a mi esposa que es la mujer mas sexy que he visto en mi vida-le di un beso

-Lo que pasa es que, Reese es alguien genial y muy guapa, y me da poquitos celos-admitió ruborizada y luego entrecerró los ojos mirándome- Y todo esto me da mala espina.

Me reí y la abrace, para que pelear si la puedo disfrutar teniéndola en mis brazos, esperando que esto sea para siempre

Porque ¿Esto será para siempre verdad?

_**Fin**_

**Hola!**

**Perdon por la tardanza pero se me fue el internet, y dure dos horas en el teléfono para ver si me la arreglaban, y los mugreros solo me pasaban de una persona a otra, debo admitir que eran amables y uno que otro tenía voz sexy xD**

**BUEEEENo al no saber si subiré esto antes, o después de navidad les digo de una vez**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!PIDAN UN EDWARD DE REGALO!**

**Estuve pensando y les debo admitir que me encariñe con muchas de ustedes por sus reviews y esas cosas, asi que cuando acabe este capitulo me deprimi, y pensé "En serio las extrañare", y luego llegue a la conclusión de "Muchas me pidieron seguirla" y yo digo "por que no", asi que SI habrá secuela YAY!**

**Aquí les va el prologo!**

No digas más, no te creo,

Y es que en tus ojos lo veo

Ya no soy el dueño de tu piel

No me engaña más tu mirada

Si me abrazas no sientes nada

Y a tus labios no les queda miel

_Lo último que le dijo fue:_

"_¡Cuando llegue, firmaremos los papeles de divorcio!"_

_Caminaba hacia ella irritado, triste, confundido, melancólico, enojado, desesperado, con miedo, se sentía…traicionado._

_Se preguntaba, "Hubo complicaciones en el proceso, pero ¿Que hice mal?, ¿Por qué la estoy perdiendo?"_

_La interrupción de sus pensamientos fue un disparo._

"_¡BELLA! ¡ELLA NO!"_

_Lo último que vi fue a ella con cara de horror y sentí un líquido caliente en mis manos._

**¿Qué tal?**

**Les llama?**

**Debido a la falta de internet :/, no tengo nada que hacer, no puedo leer fics, no puedo tocar el piano (porque las partituras las busco en la web),no dibujo, bueno nada en total, además de escribir, me pondré a hacer varios one-shoots que ya tenía planeados,para que los vean, bueno si quieren xD**

**También les digo que el fic de "La niñera" ya tiene algunos capítulos, y empezare la secuela cuando acabe con este y otro que pienso llevar al parejo que el de la niñera, luego ya empezare la secuela**

_**Agradecimiento especial por seguir desde hace tiempo el fic además de que muchas cosas del fic fueron gracias a ellas, con sus interesantes sugerencias y reviews GRACIAS:**_

_BellsAMCullen_

_salmitaCullen_

_MITWI_

_Robmy_

_GENNE_

_karen de Pattinson_

**También muchas Gracias A:**

roceta111

isa28

Maya Cullen Masen

Ela Cullen Swan

PazCollen

as sejmet

Eleandys Savedra

Lula11

Angeles MC

Andhy

Angeles MC

.7

natika-Cullen 11

monica cullen whitlock

oliveronica cullen massen

magui9999

estancullen

KariiSwanCullen

Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen

selenadelavega

Dabell Cullen

Jackie Cullen

Mandy Cullen

alice Cullen

pauly cullen

Vilu0346

XeniCullenSwan

Danny Cullen

Anibruji

Anonn sailor

luuliii z

Eileen

Kesia

Kriss21

Lady

rocio 16 swan

LiliCullen

isa kathe

Lupita-Twilight-Fan-For-Life

Kriss21

PrincesLynx

micamontee95

**Que también fueron lectoras fieles aunque no inicaran desde el principio, pero las quiero a todas, sus reviews me hacen el dia :D**

**sidy**


	30. Nota de la secuela y agradecimiento

NOTA:

¿Qué tal?

Ya he acabado todos mis fics, y estaba pensando en hacer otro, pero luego me acorde que tengo pendiente la secuela de este fic, pero después de algunos reviews negativos que recibi me pregunte "¿Seguiran queriéndola?" entonces aquí estoy con esta nota para preguntarle si acaso si quieren su secuela, les aviso que si es positiva la respuesta será un fic de máximo quince capítulos

Pero díganme ¿Si hago la secuela?

PD:

HOnestly, me agrada tu review, y no lo digo por ese dicho "De cachetada con guante blanco bla bla bla" Si no en serio mi agradecimiento es de corazón, acepto que este es uno de mis fics más chafas, de hecho yo llegue a mencionar que me aburria a veces, y cuando lo releí pensé muy seriamente en eliminarlo pero luego cuando varios reviews, dije "NIA! que mas me da, lo dejare", lo de los reviews lo hice por que varios fics que leí hacían lo mismo, pero admito que también yo me sentía mamona, así que por eso lo deje, al lado, bueno el punto es, que agradezco tu opinión me agrada que la gente sea sincera y no busque la manera de decir algo suevemente. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un lindo review :)

PD #2:

Srta educada: Te agradezco tu intención de defenderme, pero para ser sincera su review no me incomodo, ofendio o lastimo en lo absoluto, tal vez me hizo acordarme de los tiempos oscuros de la secundaria, pero que más da, cuando estuviste acostumbrada a tres años de bullying diario, lo que diga una persona no afecta en lo más minimo :) Te doy mi más grande agradecimiento hacia el review que has escrito.


End file.
